The Brotherhood
by Kelleighlizz
Summary: Sequel to 'The Only Life I Have Known'. Veronica Al Sayf is an Assassin Captain who journeys through the Kingdom to find peace for all. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad stands by her side as a fellow assassin and a lover. Is their love strong enough to hold them together, or will Vero have to choose between her love life or her job as a highly ranked assassin? AltairxOc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to The Brotherhood!**

**For those who may not know, this is a sequel to my previous story, 'The Only Life I Have Known.'  
It's a story of a young assassin who falls for Altair. It's a long story but it has positive reviews  
****I encourage you to check it out, but it not, that's cool :)**

**I know the story line of the original assassin's creed but I was more comfortable about having Altair as 22 instead of 26 so the events were pushed earlier than in reality.**

**Anyhoo, feel free to review and enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**December 1186**

**Masyaf, Syria**

Months have passed since I've slain Al Mualim, a Templar disguised as an Assassin to take control of the Brotherhood and have us blindly deliver the Holy Lands to him. He controlled the minds of the innocent in Masyaf, believing he would bring an end to this foul war. He was so caught in his own little world that he did not see the destruction he would have brung forth if Altair, my beloved, and I hadn't stopped him.

With Al Mualim gone, we needed a new Mentor for the Levantine Brotherhood. Someone who could fix this chaos and lead the Order back to peace. My brother, Malik, and I decided Altair would be perfect for the job. It was his destiny. He did as promised and restored peace amongst the Brotherhood. He didn't hide anything from us and worked endlessly to rid Masyaf of any evil. Once he brought order and peace, he stepped down as Mentor and left the Brotherhood in Malik's hand, believing his work was done. He stayed around and worked as an assassin, taking on missions that would eventually bring everyone peace.

After becoming the new Mentor, Malik appointed Altair as Second-in-Command and I as the Assassin Captain. The home of the Assassins was now a peaceful place to live as the Templars settled down, although the Crusade hasn't ended and the Templars were not fully defeated. I left the clinic that I built from the ground up in the hands of my former apprentice and best friend, Titania. My other best friend, Valentine, stayed at the clinic and began taking her own apprentices, alongside Titania. Sadly, news of Sabriyah's death reached us a month ago. She died at the age of sixteen from a serious cold.

"I still don't see why you two don't get married."

"Malik!" I hissed in a loud whisper. My brother was sitting at his large desk in the library, writing down orders and I was standing next to him, looking over his shoulder and onto the parchment. "Well, you are getting old, dearest sister." His eyes never went off the parchment as he wrote. He had a deadly smirk that could kill, stretched from ear to ear. "This is hardly the place to speak of such things, _Mentor._" Crossing my arms, I leaned against a book shelf, staring at the man. "And besides, I'm not just old yet. I'm only eighteen."

"And he's what, going on twenty-three now? That man needs a wife soon to carry his children."

"Carry hi- Malik! Have you not forgotten how old _you_ are? You're twenty-three already, with no woman in your life."

"Or so you think." He placed his quill in the glass jar of ink and turned his head to look at me. _'That smirk.' _I muttered in my head. He was right though, yet wrong. Over the past few weeks, Malik and Titania have... taken a liking for each other. But it's nothing official, and they haven't done anything just yet. They just sit around and drink tea or go out to have dinner, while I'm stuck, finishing his work because Altair is off somewhere in Syria.

"And besides, sister." Malik spoke, interrupting my thoughts as he stood up. "It's about time you two settled down and came together." He smirked, walking towards me with the parchment from earlier in his hands - well hand. It still killed me inside about what happened at Solomon's Temple and Robert de Sable's attack on Masyaf. But all was forgiven and Kadar's death was avenged. He stopped in front of me and I pushed myself off the wall and uncrossed my arms. He held out the parchment and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Orders to Damascus." He smiled before turning his back and walking down the stairs. I sighed and walked over to a nearby cage where we kept a messaging hawks. I opened the cage and stuck my arm out for the bird to climb up on. My gauntlets protected my skin as the razor-sharp talons grabbed ahold. Sticking the note onto the bird's harness, I stuck my arm out the window and watched him fly off into the midday sky.

I gazed out the window and examined the mountains nearby. From a certain point of view, they were gorgeous. For other's, they were dangerous. Either way, they protected the city and provided us with beauty.

After several moments, I turned away and decided I would practice at the training grounds. As I walked among the fortress, I thought about my new position. I was no longer the doctor as well as a Master Assassin. I was the Assassin Captain. I no longer wore my black djellaba. I wore the typical Master Assassin's attire. But along with it, I had a cape that hung behind me from my left shoulder armour and down to the ground. The material was elegant and is was an honor to wear. The outside was white, while the inner was red. As my new position, I stayed by the Mentor's side and over watched the Assassin's. I took care of promotions, initiation, gave orders, and took care of problems that did not require the Mentor's attention.

Like Abbas, for example. Months ago, he stole the Apple from me and tried to use is against Altair. Abbas could not handle the power and soon it began to drain the life from him and several others. Altair reclaimed the Apple and allowed Abbas to live. He was sent to a year in the dungeon for his crimes against the Brotherhood. Since his lock away, Malik had no use for him, so he placed me in charge. Only I held the keys to his cell and only I will be the one to release him. _'Pitty, Abbas.'_ I mocked in my head. _'What a fool.'_

I reached the training grounds and watched from the pathway above. I placed my hands on the railing in front and watched as two men sparred in the ring: Rauf and Aban. Rauf was now an Assassin Fifth Rank and Aban was a Warrior. After the fight was over, Rauf looked up at me and placed his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. He smiled as he spoke up to me. "Ah, Lady Al Sayf! Why don't you come down here and so these fools what it means to be a _true_ assassin!"

"I planned on it!" I yelled back, smiling. I made my way down the pathway and into the practice area. Rauf stood in the center of the sparring ring, waiting. Some men moved away, making room for me to get by. Entering the ring, I drew out my long sword and prepared for the battle. "On your mark, Captain."

The fight seemed to be endless as we attacked one another and dodged each other's blows. The spectators cheered as each blow was given as the other dodged. I jumped back after my blade slightly sliced the side of Rauf's arm, leaving him room. He winced at took ahold of his wound for a second before releasing his hand and raising his sword once again. "You're going to have to do better than that, Vero." He smiled, preparing for an attack.

He charged at me once again and swung at an angle. I blocked it with my blade at the opposite angle and grabbed his wrist with my free hand. I withdrew my sword and snaked it under his arm. Quickly, I released his wrist and grabbed his elbow, pushing it down until he was on his knees. He dropped in blade in defeat and looked at me and smiled. I released Rauf from my grip and stepped back so he could regain his balance.

"Not too bad, Captain. Not bad at all." He bowed in respect and picked up his blade again. The crowed cheered as I made my way out of the ring. I received many pats on the back as I was congratulated. Looking through the crowed, I noticed a man clothed in white, leaning against a nearby wall, watching me. I smiled at the man and nodded. _'Altair.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, If you have not read 'The Only Life I Have Known', please read it.  
Review, follow, favorite, whatever :)**

**Love, kminda  
**

* * *

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I walked over to the hooded figure. All I could see was his lips and nose, but I could tell who he was from a mile away. The strong jaw line, the scar on his lip, the smirk he had, the honey coloured eyes: it all gave it away. I smiled at him as I stood toe to toe, tilting my head to get a better look of his face. Why he kept it covered, I would never know. I'm sure all the village girls could agree with me when I say that Altair was gorgeous.

"At the point here you cut Rauf's arm." He smirked, placing his hands on my waist as I placed mine on his chest. I looked down at his chest and smiled, blushing slighty as he gently kissed my forehead. It wasn't that I wasn't used to his touch, it's just that he was perfect in every way, and out of any woman he could have, he chose me. "I missed you." I whispered slightly so only he could hear. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I missed you, too." before brushing his lips against mine. I pressed my lips into his as he kissed back. We pulled away and I took a step back and he released my waist.

I started heading back to the fortress with Altair by my side. As we walked, he held his elbow out, allowing him to _escort_ me. "I think Malik is going delusional." I said, striking up another conversation. "Oh, and what is this?"

"Well... he spoke of... well..." I stumbled over my words, trying to rephrase what Malik told me. I blushed and looked away from Altair. "He spoke of?"

"Um... He thinks that we... well you know." I said, slightly laughing at my own stupidity. _'Why is it so hard to bring up marriage? It's not like I'm the one asking for it.'_ I looked over to my escorter as he looked down at me, confused. "He says I'm starting to get to _that_ age where people would down at me if I'm not... well..."

"Married?" He finished my sentence as I trailed off. I sighed heavily and looked forward. "Yeah, that."

"Vero, I-"

"I know. I'm not asking you to make me become your wife. His words, not mine." I interrupted before he could really say anything. "Plus, I'm already married." I said, looking up at him, smirking. He looked down, slightly angered. "My work." I cracked out. I enjoyed joked and humor and Altair, well... He wasn't the one to crack jokes. _'Always so serious.'_ I laughed in my head. He let out a sigh of relief before we both looked forward.

I started thinking of Malik and Titania. Obviously they would get married and have a family soon. She adored Malik more than anything. Even if he had one arm. Having my best friend marry my brother seemed odd to me, but I was happy for them. I worried that Malik would spend his life alone and sheltered from the world. But here he was, in the middle of the crowd, happy as can be with a woman that he would one day make his. I smiled at the thought of the two and realized my hypocrisy. Altair was involved with his sister. _'I know Malik approves of Altair, but what does he feel inside?'_

It was late in the afternoon and I was standing beside Malik, who was sitting behind his desk, with my hands collapsed behind my back while Altair was either in his room or in the practice area. I silently thought to myself about how my life would be if I were to marry Altair and bare his children. Would I have to step down as Captain? How would I contribute to the Brotherhood? How would Altair handle it? _'Why am I thinking such things? We haven't even bedded yet and here I am thinking of kids?'_ My female hormones were off lately and I wasn't sure why. _'Maybe my body is telling me it's time.' _I heard Malik say something, but I couldn't really understand.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said can you give Altair this order?" Malik turned towards me and held out a parchment. I took the note and looked order it and furrowed my eyebrows. "You're sending _it_ off?" I said, rereading the orders. "Ye, the Templars know it's in Masyaf, therefore I will have Altair deliver it to the new Rafiq in Jerusalem."

"I see, I'll deliver this right away." I raised the parchment for a brief second and and bowed before turning around around and heading for the training area. _'He's not going to be happy.'_ Altair wasn't one to deliver. He was bigger than that. He was an assassin, not some delivery boy. Plus he just got home, and he was to be send off to Jerusalem in two days.

I knew exactly why Malik had me send him this orders. It was because Altair would bitch and moan and fight against Malik's orders, even if he was the Mentor. With me, Altair would only mumble about how this was stupid. But we wouldn't have a typical assassin deliver this object. It was either me or Altair who could do it and I had to stay here and watch over the Assassins and make orders.

I ended up at the practice area, scouting around the Assassins, looking for the man with the scar. He was no where to be seen. I walked over to a familiar face and nudged his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "Hey, Rauf." The man turned around and his blue eyes were now on mine. He smiled as he responded, "No, I haven't seen him since he's arrived."

"Okay, thanks." I said, frowning and turning away. The dorms were somewhat far away and Altair's was two stories up and all the way down the hall, farther than mine. As I approached his big wooden door, I sighed, knowing he would groan about his mission. I knocked on his door and took a step back, not knowing his mood at this moment. When he wasn't happy, he usually stayed indoors all day. The door opened and I held up the parchment for Altair to see. He took it from my hands and looked over it. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown replaced his bow-like lips. "I see." Was all he said as he opened the door more, offering me entrance.

Taking the offering, I walked past the door frame and the door clicked behind me. His room was dark, but enough light peered through the curtains so his possessions were visible. I sat on the edge of his bed and watched him place the order on his desk where his weapons laid. "How was your journey?" I asked, sitting further into his bed and crossing my legs. He turned his head slightly towards me, barley looking into my dark hazel eyes with his honey colored ones. "It was fine." He answered, turning his body completely towards me. I pouted a little at his short answer.

It wasn't that he was in a terrible mood, but it wasn't in one of his best moods. He just kept to himself and stayed in his room, doing God knows what. Even to me he was quiet. It bothered me, honestly. Seeing Altair like this kinda depressed me. He was like this ever since I brought up the while marriage thing. _'Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut.'_

"Altair, is everything okay?" I asked, tilting my head. He stood, looking at me with a blank expression. I don't think he was even looking at me. I think he was spacing off again, focusing on his mind. "Altair?" I raised my voice a little to snap him out of his focus. He blinked and looked back into my eyes, this time actually looking at me. "Yeah, just tired." He walked over to me and sat next to me on his bed. He rested his hand on top of mine and gave me a fake smile. I returned, trying to assure me that he was okay. I was no fool. I could see the disturbance in his eyes. Someone bothered him, something worried him.

__"Are you hungry?" I asked as I curled my fingers around his hand. He shook his head and looked at the door. "Altair, it's okay to talk to me. This is why I'm here." He looked back at me, his eyes concerned still. "I'm fine, Vero." He insisted. He was a good liar, and if I didn't know Altair as well as I did, I wouldn't question him. I sighed and turned my gaze from him, looking down at my crossed legs. The heel of on of my boots was digging into my thighs so I readjusted a little and soon felt relief. "I love you." I mumbled. It wasn't that I was upset with him for lying to me, but I was upset at the fact that something distracted him so much that he couldn't think straight. _'This all can't be from the whole marriage thing. Something really got to him, but what? It's Altair, nothing gets to him like this.'  
_

"I love you too." He responded and looked over at our hands. He tightened his hand slightly before releasing it. I stood up to my feet and raised my arms to the ceiling, stretching my back and letting my stiff muscles relax and bones popping into place. "Well, I better get back to work. Malik is on another lunch date with Titania and I have more orders to write out. Catch you later." I said without looking over at him. I walked out of his room, lightly clicking the door closed.

_'What is his problem today?'_ I sighed and headed towards the library. Altair remained in my head as I became worried. If Altair was worried, then something was truely serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, If you have not read 'The Only Life I Have Known', please read it.  
Review, follow, favorite, whatever :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda  
**

* * *

"I didn't expect you to still be working." A masculine voice interrupted me as I sat in the Mento's chair, writing down orders on parchments of paper. I looked up and found an one-armed man smiling down at me as I sat in his desk. "Yeah, I have a lot of work to do." I answered, looking down and continued writing as I dipped the quill into the ink. "So did Altair take the mission okay?" Malik walked over to the window and placed his hand behind his back as he stared out the window as Al Mualim did, enjoying the view of the mountains touching the sky. "Yeah. He didn't complain about it."

"That's a first." I placed the quill down and looked down at the desk, thinking about his mood. "Something's bothering him." I whispered in slight depression. Malik turned around and faced me. He rested his hand on my shoulder which caused me to look up at him with worry in my eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile, which didn't help so much. "He's fine. You shouldn't worry."

"I know, but... I... I don't know."

"Listen, I know you want to help, but I promise you tomorrow he will be a new man. Just give him time." I smiled for real this time and stood up, facing my brother. I wrapped his arms around his waist and buried my head in his robes. "Thank you." I whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I pulled away and nodded to him, letting him know I was okay. "Well, I'm going to walk around a little." I said, turning away and leaving my orders on the desk for Malik to sign and deliver.

I wondered through the halls, trying to distract my mind with my surroundings. The halls, the tiles, the people. I examined them all and smiled, knowing this was home. This is where I belonged. I had made several friends in Masyaf, and with bein a Captain, I knew everyone. The Assassins greeted me when I came home from a journey and treated me with the up most respect. I also had my brother who meant the world to me. After Kadar's death, Malik and I grew closer and closer. It was just the two of us and he always had my back. And of course I had Altair, a man who I never thought in a million years I would be with.

We, too, grew closer. We butted heads and had small, pointless arguments lately, but in the end, he would make me smile. He wasn't a prince charming, but he defiantly was something else. He wasn't romantic as a typical woman wanted, but he made up for it. I could always count on him being by my side. No matter how far he was, he would be there if I were to be in danger. He proved that when I was taken hostage by Haras a year ago. Altair was expected to return days later, but there he was, saving me from a certain death. I don't know how he did it, but he did. All I had to do was call his name and he would be there like a loyal dog, standing by his master's side: although I was not his mentor anymore.

Altair may have not said it often, but he let me know how much he loved me in his own ways. If I needed a job done, he'd do it. If I needed company, he'd be there. I used to think about him and the woman he supposedly loved years ago, Adha. My blood would rush at the though of her for some reason as I became angry. I didn't even know why I used to get angry. Altair was loyal and Adha was gone, I don't know why I used to get so frustrated.

But now it didn't bother me. Her name never left my mouth and I assumed he didn't know that I knew. And although I didn't know how much she meant to him, I knew he didn't think about her. He was always focusing on work and how he could improve his skills. Not a day went by that he didn't practice or train. I watched his sometimes as he worked out his muscles or sparred with some of the other Assassins. Sometimes I wanted to jump in the sparring ring with him and go at it and see for myself what it was like to go toe to toe with the dangerous man. But anytime I asked, he would tell me it was inappropriate for him and I to duel, even if I was a skilled Assassin. I would reassure him it was fine, and that I know he wouldn't severely injure me.

I was already covered in scars, and another one didn't bother me, that's _if_ Altair was even able to touch me with his blade. I had scars on my arms, back, legs; you name it, I had it. I received most of my scars in Rome, especially during my training period. I would always get knocked down, but I got to my feet and tried again. I didn't stop training until my body physically collapsed. I would even try to continue, only to be stopped by my Mentor. I had a scar on my waist from when Abbas tried to get me, leaving me a dreadful reminder of that night. I had two scars from that night in Damascus where a Templar was able to stab right through my, creating a scar on my back as well as my front.

Anytime my back was visible, Altair had to turn away. He had matching scars from previous battles on his own body, but seeing them on me almost made him nauseated. He couldn't stand to look at my perfect skin covered in mistakes. But it was the life of an Assassin. They were permanent reminders of who you were, especially the missing ring finger. Because of my small hands and narrow wrists, I was able to use my hidden blades without cutting off my ring finger. but at the fraction in Rome, you had to be branded by the Assassin's Symbol on your wrist for initiation. When you became apart of the Brotherhood, the Mentor would heat up a shaped piece of metal, then press it against your flesh, leaving a permanent reminder that you are an Assassin until the day you died.

It was another reason why I left my gauntlets on. I was the only one branded in Masyaf and I didn't want people asking about it. my own initiation was... unpleasant. Many of the other Assassin's objected to having a sister in the Brotherhood. Many of the Assassins protested and did not wish to attend my initiation. It was just my Mentor and I as he pressed the metal, leaving a black brand. "Be strong, little one. They'll come around soon enough." He would calmly speak to me in Italian. He was right, about everything. After a period of time, the Assassins became my protective brothers. I was finally accepted as an Assassin and treated like the others. He was also right about Al Mualim being a Templar and wanting the Holy Lands for himself and used the Apple to gain control of innocent minds.

Although life was good here, I missed my old home. I missed the Brotherhood and how the guys would try to push me to my limit, only to push themselves, trying to keep up with me. I miss the Italians and their romantic language. I was the only one here who didn't speak Arabic, which made me frustrated a little. Even my French friend, Valentine, spoke Arabic. I missed my Mentor who raised me most of my life. He was a father to me and always showed me kindness, even if I messed up. He spoke the truth but always made it seem positive. Like the world will be a better place once our goals were accomplished. He taught me everything I knew: how to fight, how to hunt, how to swim - everything. I missed the weather, even if it did get humid. I loved to train in the heat and after, run down to the beach and relax in the cool water as it splashed my feet. Although Rome was a beautiful place, Masyaf was my home.

_'Maybe I'll return one day and visit my brothers.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this chapter earlier today but when I saved, everything deleted  
Windows 8 is acting up and i had to write this chapter 3 times**

**Soooo... sorry it's late**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda  
**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

It was your typical Winter morning in Masyaf. The air was cool in the mornings, but when afternoon came, it would be blazing hot. The next thing you knew, beads of sweat formed on your face. Most of people here were accustomed to the weather, so no one complained.

It was early in the afternoon and I was already finished with my days work so I decided to roam the fortress and mingle around. Malik was at lunch with Titania again. Valentine was busy at the infirmary, focusing on the patients. I stopped by and asked if she wanted some assistance, but she just shewed me away saying how her apprentices needed to learn. She reminded me of myself from a year ago, when I was in command of the infirmary. Rauf was in the practice area, training the new recruits the basics. I haven't seen Altair all morning, so I assumed he was locked in his room again, still moody.

I decided I would go to the library and try to find a book that interested me and would save me from this boredom. I weaved through the rows of bookshelves, looking for a book that wasn't written in Arabic or Hungarian. Every book that I grabbed that looked interesting was written in gibberish, forcing me to replace the book onto the shelf.

After several minutes, I looked up and found a dark blue book that seemed interesting. Sighing, I reached my hand as high as I could, trying to reach the book - keyword, trying. With no success, I raised myself to my tippy toes, gaining height. I was mere inches away, but I still couldn't reach. As I struggled, a gloved hand with a missing ring finger appeared, grabbing the book and pulling it off of the shelves.

I looked over and found a taller man, grabbing the book with ease. I lowered myself and faced the man as he handed me the book. Grabbing it, I smiled, knowing exactly who it was, even if his face was hiding in the shadow of his hood. "Thanks, Altair." I opened the book to a random page and smiled even more when I realized it was in English. _'Oh thank God.'_

"It's no problem." The corner of his lip twitched upwards, forming a small smile. I looked at the man and tilted my head, getting a better view of his face. _'His attitude is much better than yesterday. Maybe he was just tired and needed sleep.'_

"I don't know what I would do without you." I joked around, nudging him with my elbow. I laughed a little and held the book against my chest, holding it close. He remained silent as he looked down on me with his honey coloured eyes. They were full of light and shined like a yellow topaz: he was happy. I loved seeing him like this. My face lit up with happiness and the only thing I could hear was my heart beating hard in my chest as my stomach twisted in knots.

"Veronica, I know things have been... tense. But, I _do_ love you." His voiced cooed. His breath brushed my cheeks as they turned fifty shades of red. I didn't realize how close we were until I felt his lips brush on mine as he waited. He might have been one hard bad ass, but his lips were delicate like feathers. His breath tickled my lips as he breathed calmly. "I've never doubted you, Altair." I whispered so softly that I wasn't even sure he heard me. I pressed my lips against his and he returned the kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist as he pulled me in closer to his body, deepening the kiss.

My heart started to flutter away and I dropped my book, allowing myself to wrap my arms around his neck, bringing myself higher. I stood on my toes and tilted my head so I could get a better angle, forcing myself even deeper. My fingers brushed through his dark brown hair, which was hidden in his hood. He parted my lips and slip his tongue in, gliding against mine. I moaned slightly in pleasure as I started to melt away.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance as he started pushing me back with his body. Soon I was pinned between him and a book shelf behind me. Although I was clearly being dominated, I really enjoyed this. This went on for several minutes before he slowed his pace. We pulled away slowly, stopping when out lips were only an inch away. I opened my eyes, staring deep into Altair's, which were full of satisfaction. A smile crossed my face at his actions. He returned the smile, his bow like lips giving me a small peck.

I removed my arms from his neck and placed my hands on his upper arms as I pulled my body closer to his. "I love you, too." I looked down to his chest which was eye level to me. He pressed his lips against my forehead and pulled his body away from him. His radiant warmth disappeared as he walked over to the blue book, bent over and picked it up. I walked over as he handed it to me and took it from him. "I must prepare for tomorrow." He said, turning his back to me, but looking over his shoulder at me, smirking. I nodded and watched as he walked away. _'Wow.'_ Was all I could think. I blushed from just thinking of the kiss. It's not like we've never kissed, but _that_ kiss... that kiss was something different. Full of love and lust. It satisfied you, but you wanted more.

I walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, placing the book on my lap. I examined it and ran my fingers through the hard cover, examining the silver detail. It was a journal of some sorts I figured since there wasn't a title. I opened it to the first page, which was blank. I turned the page and fell into complete shock as I read the only words written on the page.

_Property of: Ghaith Al Sayf_

_'Who's Ghaith?' _He could be anyone from my family. The only family I knew was my mother, her sister and mother, my father, and my brothers. Certainly this Ghaith came from my father's side. I turned the page and found the first entry.

_M__ay 23, 1127_

_If you're reading this, then it must mean I have passed on or have been captured and presumed dead. If anyone finds this, please give it to my children of the Al Sayf family, if there's any left. This journal contains the story of my life, the first recorded autobiography of my family. _

I began to read, but stopped after a couple of words. I closed my eyes and closed the book, shaking my head. _'Why me? Why was it me to find this.'_ I stood up from my seat and walked over to the fire place and stared at the flames with the book in my hand. I didn't want to learn of my family. It would only bring me memories of my dead family members. _'Forgive me.'_ I tossed the book into the fire and watched as the flames engulfed the beautiful book. Turning to ashes, I walked away from the library and headed to the dorms. _'Burning the book will burn the painful memories.' _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So got my windows 8 working but slept in until 11:30  
plan on writing a couple of chapters today :)**

**WarriorDragonElf54: Thanks :) I figured this story needed some romance**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda  
**

**P.S. I don't know how the Middle East commands their military so I'm going off of the U.S. Army regulations**

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

It was in the early afternoon and Altair would be making his way home within the next day or so. Honestly, I missed the Assassin. Malik and Titania finally made their relationship official so he was busy with her, taking her to lunch and spending time with her in the garden. Rauf was still training the recruits, and asked if I could make an appearance later today. I agreed and told him I'd stop by after I did some work, which was a lie.

I walked through the dark dungeon, looking through the empty cells as I walked. We rarely had prisoners here since everyone basically obeyed the law. But there was one man in here, alone in the damp cold prison: Abbas Sofian. His sentence was almost up, but he still had a couple of weeks to go. I held the keys in my hand, giggling whenever I took a step. I walked to a certain cell and stopped inches away, staring into the dark room. A dark figure sat up from it's laying position. "Is it time?" He crocked out with exhaustion and dehydration.

We didn't torture our prisoners unless necessary for information. But we typically had them locked up and fed them twice a day with small meals. We had to keep them weak so when we let them out for an hour to get fresh air, they wouldn't attack. I shook me head at his answer and locked my hazel eyes with his dark brown ones. He's obviously lost a lot of weight for when he stood up, his grey prison robes barely held onto his skin. He walked over to me and grabbed the bars, holding his balance. "What do you want?" I raised my chin in authority and stayed silent.

"Once released, you will be demoted to a recruit and go through the whole progress once again."

"On whose order!" He yelled out loud, his voice echoing through the cells as he rattled the bars. His eyes flared with more anger as I stood there quietly, holding my position. Altair may have been the one who ordered the arrest of Abbas, but I was the one to release him. I had complete control over him. I saw in the corner of my eye that a guard had returned from his break and was eyeing Abbas and I.

Abbas grabbed the collar on my robes and pulled me in, slamming me against the bars. The guard started approaching but halted in his steps and I rose my hand to him, silently ordering him to stop. Abbas couldn't do anything to me. He was weak and brittle and I was healthy and strong. I continued to stare into the man's blood red eyes. "Mine." I answered coldly. He released me and I took a step back. "Do not give him any dinner. Let him suffer tonight in the cold." I ordered the guard, still looking at the prisoner. "Yes, Ma'am." He replied. I turned away and walked towards the exit of the dungeon.

I walked to the training grounds where Rauf was teaching the recruits. Rauf had the dozen recruits formed in two squads. He walked back and forth, inspecting their positions and made sure everyone was in unison. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. He halted and turned around in surprise. "Captain Al Sayf. I didn't expect to see you so soon." He bowed his head in respect.

I cupped my hands behind my back and have a small nod. I walked towards the recruits and inspected them myself. _'So far so good.'_ Most of the recruits were young children, around thirteen years old. I walked between the two squads and inspected the second squad. After my inspection I positioned myself in front of the company. "By my command! Right, face!" I ordered. In unison, the group pivoted their feet and now faced their right. I looked over at Rauf, who had his arms crossed and smirking at his success, and nodded. "Left, face!" I commanded. The recruits were now facing me once again in their original position. "Parade, rest!" The recruits took a step to the side with their left foot, while keeping their right foot in place. Their hands cupped behind their back and their bodies locked in place.

I nodded once again to Rauf. I was impressed that he had the recruits in formation so early in their training. "Let me introduce myself. I am the Assassin Captain Veronica Al Sayf. You will greet me as Captain or Ma'am. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The recruits shouted. Suddenly, an Assassin appeared, running towards me. Once he was next to me, he leant into my ear and whispered, "Mast Malik would like to see you in his library. It's urgent." I furrowed my eye brows and turned to Rauf. "Take charge of your units."

"Yes, Captain." I turned away and started heading towards the Mentor's personal library, the same some Al Mualim would pull me into to speak to me in private. _'Well, this can't be good.'_

I noticed Malik's desk was empty as I arrived, small beads of sweat rolling down my face. I walked into his private study and he was there, sitting in his chair, looking up at me with worry in his eyes. "What-"

"Sit, Veronica." He interrupted. His voice was slightly shaken and filled with fright. He still kept calm, but I was no fool. Something was wrong. "Altair's been captured by Templars."

After a few seconds of shock, I shot up with anger, clenching my fists until my knuckles were pure white. "What do you mean I _captured!_" I half yelled, half whispered. Malik tore his gaze from me and looked down at his hand, which was also clenched. "The Rafiq has the Apple."

"I don't care about the goddamn Apple! Where's Altair?"

"Probably still in Jerusalem."

_'If the Rafiq has the Apple, then that means Altair is still alive, being tortured. The Templars won't kill him, just yet.'_ I started walking towards the exit before Malik's voice halted me in my tracks. "You can't save him. There are probably hundreds of Templars around his cell."

"Then I'll look for the hundred Templars."

"You can't do this, Veronica. You'll get yourself killed."

"He wouldn't hesitate."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I keep skipping ahead but I don't want to spend a chapter about how she got to Jerusalem.  
I wanna keep things exciting. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

**P.S. One of the scenes is based off of the Last of Us. (Bad ass game)**

* * *

**The Next Day**

I made it to Jerusalem before the sun reached the highest point. I rode all day and all night, never stopping. The black stallion was tough and could go a long time running. Even when he was tired, he would gallop, never stopping. He must have known that I was upset and needed to get to Jerusalem fast.

I was inside the walls, fighting the crowds, headed towards the Bureau. I didn't even care if someone was carrying a basket, I pushed through the crowd, receiving Arabic curse words. I climbed the roof as I reached the Bureau, and slid through the small gap. I walked over to the big counter where a man, a couple of years older than Malik, stood, reading a book. His eyes moved towards mine and he closed the book, looking confused. He's never seen my face before, let alone a female Assassin.

"Safety and peace, Rafiq." I said, stopping in front of him, only to have the counter separate us. "I have not seen your face before."

"I'm Veronica Al Sayf, Assassin Captain in Masyaf." The man quickly bowed in respect and lightly apologizing for his rudeness. "How may I help you, Captain?"

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

"Yes... he's been captured. I saw it myself, and instantly wrote a message for Grand Master. It's... unfortunate."

"Do you know where they took him?"

"All I can say it they headed towards the Rich District. There's a castle there, infested with Templars. My guess is that he's there."

"Do you have the Apple in a safe place?"

"Yes. I keep it hidden."

"Good." I turned and headed towards the door where the small room with the gap in the ceiling was. "Wait, you cannot go after him!" He shouted to me, getting my attention. I only kept walking as the man pleaded for me to stay. I ignored his warnings and climbed back out of the Bureau. _'Hang in there, Altair. I'm coming.'_

Hours later, I was in the rich district, roaming through the souk. I walked among the crowd, hiding in plain sight. Surely the guards would see me running along the rooftops and since I was still in my Assassin's attire, I would be spotted easily. _'Maybe if I allowed myself to be captured, they could take me to the prison where they were holding Altair... No. If he couldn't escape, then neither could I. But how am I going to get past all these guards? I can barely hid myself in this crowd.'_

I wondered through a couple of more blocks before the crowd started to disappear. I could feel eyes on me, so I slipped into an alley. I walked down the alley and ended up on another street, closer to the fortress. I hurried myself and slid into another crowd. I kept my eyes on the rooftops, scouting for guards. It was a good thing that I was armoured to the teeth because the closer I got to the fortress, the more guards there were.

I looked around for some kind of gap where I could slip past the guards, but there were no such things. I would have to climb over the walls just to get into the courtyard. I slipped out of the group and walked to an isolated alley where the outer wall made it a dead-end. I started climbing the stone brick wall, always keeping my eyes up. As I reached the top, a guard patrolled. He was walking along the top of the wall, walking closer to where I hung. He didn't see me and as his boots walked near my fingers, I grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards me. He fell off the edge and landed to his death feet below. No one noticed.

I hauled myself over the edge and jumped off the wall and into a small bush, hiding from another patrolling guard. As he came closer to the bush, I grabbed his clothing and pulled him into the bush. I released my hidden blade on my other hand and sliced his neck before he could yell and alert the other guards. I peered out of the bush and looked for an entrance. I looked up and saw an opened window on the third floor. I scouted the area and made sure no one looking before I darted out of the bush and ran to the castle wall. I looked around once again before starting to scale the wall, gaining altitude.

I jumped through the opened window and rolled along the carpet, trying to be quiet as possible. There were doors on every side of the long hallway. Further down, there was a four-way intersection. I ran quietly down the hall and slowed down before the intersection and pressed myself to the wall. I could hear boots slowly approaching as two voices echoed through the hall. The guards passed along without noticing me. I crept behind them and grabbed both of their heads and smashed their skulls against one another, causing them to collapse on the floor. I dragged their unconscious bodies to separate room. I tied one man to a chair and took out a throwing knife and sat down on a char, facing him. I watched as his unconscious head stirred. His buddy was in the next room, tied down and on the floor.

After a couple of minutes, the man's head lifted and looked up at me. I had my hood down, reveling my face. Before he started to scream, I held the knife to his throat, forcing him to close his mouth. "Now... the Assassin..." I spoke hard to the man. His eyes moved around my face as I spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. "What Assassin? I don't know no Assassin." His eyes twitched a little, signaling he was lying. I removed the knife from his neck and slammed in into his knee, right between the bone and kneecap. He squealed in pain and moved around in pain. His head went down as I used my other hand to smack his face up back to me. "Come on, focus right here." I ordered, drawing my face closer to his.

"I will pop your goddamn knee off. The Assassin." He nodded is head, whimpering and crying as I held the knife into his knee. "Where?" I said, bring my face closer to his, staring right in his face as he kept his eyes off of mine. He didn't respond so I started pulling the hilt of the blade towards myself, separating his kneecap. He tried to scream but the pain was too great for him to handle. Gasps of air came out of his mouth as I looked away from him. I hated torturing, but I'd do anything to find Altair.

"In the basement! In the basement!" I cried out as I twisted the blade in his knee. I took it out of his knee and looked down at him. His leg was all torn up and blood started to form a pool around his foot. "Your buddy better tell me the same place." I stood up and walked around the chair as he spoke. "You can verify it. Go ask him. He'll tell ya. I ain't lying. I ain't lying." I stopped behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck, choking him. He struggled a little but after a few moments, his body relaxed and I released him. His head fell down and his body stopped moving.

I walked out of the room and into the next, where his buddy was tied up. As I walked in, I saw him squirming around the floor, trying to get away from me. I had his hands tied behind his back, his legs tied, and a scarf in his mouth to keep him silent. His eyes looked up to me in fear as I walked closer with a bloody knife in my hand. He obviously heard us from the other room.

"Fuck you! He told you what you wanted." He rested against the wall now, eyes trying to intimidate me, but it was no use. "I ain't telling you shit!" I walked closer and held the knife tighter in my hand. "That's alright. I belive him." I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his neck to the side with one hand, raising the blade with my other, aiming for his neck. I jammed the knife into the guy's neck and watched as the blood poured out and his eyes roll behind his head. I pulled the knife out and turned for the door. _'Now I have to find the keys.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I had to write this chapter twice because of technical difficulties :/**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

I roamed through the fortress for several minutes, which felt like hours. I finally made it to the lower levels, which were dark and quiet. I passed through the prison cells, looking for a white figure, but nothing. Just thin old men, mumbling and groaning to themselves. The prison was a maze. There were many turns, many dead ends. I ended at several dead ends, still not finding the Assassin. _'Maybe he's not here.'_ I began to get nervous as I started running, creating an echo.

I could see a shiny figure in the middle of one hallway, his back towards me. He turned around as I ran towards him, unseating. As I noticed the red cross on his chest, I leaped into the air and tackled him to the ground, holding my hidden blade close to his throat. I eyes were full of exhaustion and rage as I locked onto his. "The Assassin! Where is he!" I yelled, my voice bouncing off the walls. "I-I don't know!" He stumbled. His eyes twitched and I held my blade closer to his throat.

"Yes, you do. God help you if you lie to me again. Now, where's the assassin?" I hissed, looking deadly into his eyes. "Down that hall, take a left. Please spare me!" He cried, I released my blade from his neck, but didn't retract it. His eyes calmed a little, not expecting me to swing my arm and cut his neck open. Blood poured all over the floor as I retracted my blade. My right hand was covered in the blood as well, but I had more things to focus on.

I ran down the hall that the guard pointed to and made a hard left, following the path. I passed by cell after cell, not finding the man. The hallway was long and I still had more cells to look, but for some reason, I had a hint of doubt. _'What if-'_

I looked into a cell and saw a man, cuffed to the wall. His white robes were now darkened with blood and dirt. He was hanging from the chains that held his arms above his head, which dropped down, his brown hair covering his face. On one of his shoulders, the clothe was cut opened, exposing his deep wound and the dried blood around it. He didn't even look alive. "Altair..." I choked out, almost on the verge of tears. He didn't respond, he just hung there motionless. A silent tear rolled down my cheeks as I looked around, trying to find something that I could use to open the door.

Finding nothing, I unsheathed my blade and stuck it between the door and the hinge. I laid all my way on the hild of my blade, trying to break open the door. After several pushes, the door swung open, causing my body to fly forward. I instantly got to my feet and ran towards Altair. I cupped his face with my hands and raised his face so I could see him. His eyes fluttered opened slighty and he groaned. There was a gash on his temple and dried blood along the side of his face. "Oh my god..." I whispered as I heard shallow breaths. I focused on the chains binding him to the wall, figuring out how I was going to get him out.

Altair started regaining conciousness as I looked through my items, looking for something that to release him from his binds. "Ver..." He mumbled, I stopped and walked towards him, my lips trembling. "Who has the keys?" I asked, trying hard to make him stay away. He lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were full of exhaustion and pain. I could barely look into them. "Look... for the man... who parades around..." He coughed up some blood and spit it to the stone ground. "I'll be right back." I turned around and headed towards the exit of the cell. I had to be fast. There was a dead body in the middle of the hallways and a cell door broken. If anyone else found it, we would be in a lot of trouble. "Be carefull... I love..." He coughed some more.

My heart sunk to my boots just from looking at his condition. I walked back over to him and pressed my lips against his, a tear flowing down my face again. I pulled away and turned around and walked away. I roamed through the maze, remembering which turns I took so I could make it back to Altair.

Several minutes passed by as I scouted the fortress once more, looking for the man Altair described. I imagined a man full of jewels with his chin up high to the sky and strutted around like a male peacock. It took a while, but I finally found the alpha peacock. He was alone in a large dinning area, sitting at a large table, stuffing his face. I looked around, trying to think of a way to assassinate the fat bastard.

Looking up, I noticed several beams high up, one right above his head. I was in a dark hallway behind the man, lurking in the shadows. There was a statue of a woman next to me that was large enough that if I jumped off of her, I could catch the beam. I gracefully climbed on top of the statue and jumped off, catching the beam. Hoisting my self up, my metal armour started giggling. I stopped and closed my eyes, hoping he man didn't hear me. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the man still stuffing is face. I hopped across a few more wooden beams until I was directly above him. A shine captured my eye by the man's waist. _'The keys.'_

I released my hidden blade and smirked as I leaned a little, ready to strike. I stopped in my tracks when a servant entered the room with another dish in his hand. "Sir." He said, replacing the fresh plate of dessert with the empty plate. "After dessert, I will go and check on our little _guest._" He chuckled. The servant bowed and left the room, leaving for him to die.

I leaned in farther, falling from the beam as I extended my arm, allowing my blade to pierce the man's neck. There was no noise as the man died. He didn't even gargle his own blood. I sighed as I released my blade from his neck and retracted it, grabbing the keys from his waist. I dipped my fingers in his blood and drew the Assassin's symbol on the table, warning the others. This was to be done if one of our Assassins were to be taken or killed. We didn't seek revenge, we sought justice, and our creed proved that.

I walked away from the body and walked down familiar halls, picking up my pace. I finally reached Altair's open cell door and rushed inside to find the man unconscious. His skin was sweaty, cold, and pale. His hands were almost the colour of ivory as blood was being drained. I started unlocking the chains from his wrists. As I did, his body slipped down to the ground, collapsing on itself.

I bent over and wrapped my arms around his waist. I heaved him over my shoulder and held on his legs so he wouldn't slip off and hit the ground. His body was heavy, but it was a lot lighter than it typically was with all his armour and weapons. With Altair over my shoulder, I tried to run through the castle as smoothly as possible and avoid every soul around me. My only escape was a closed window on the second floor. I sprinted down the hall faster towards the window and braced myself for impact. Shattering the glass, my body soared through the sky before landing hard on the Earth.

My ankles absorbed the impact and stung in pain, but I couldn't give up. I was so closer to getting Altair out of here. Away from the torture, away from the chains, away from it all. He needed freedom like any other eagle and I promised myself he would. I grunted through the pain in my ankles and the weight on my shoulder as I ran across the rooftops, not caring if a guard saw me. _'Hang in there.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

I sat on the edge of the Rafiq's bed, looking at the unconscious man who rested under the covers. His wounds were bandaged the blood was cleaned off. I watched his chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. He was still in a deep sleep and his face was calmer than before. I look his hand in mine and forced the water in my eyes back. The door clicked open as the Rafiq came in, holding a small cup or hot tea. I kept my eyes on the sleeping man as the Rafiq drew closer, placing the cup on a nearby night stand and taking a seat in a chair.

I rubbed my thumbs across Altair's bruised knuckles, hoping to comfort him in his sleep. "I didn't think you'd do it." The Rafiq spoke. I smiled a little and tilted my head, stretching my stiff neck. "I just got lucky." I responded, looking up at the man. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, worrying about the young Assassin for a couple of days.

"I didn't even know he had a woman." I smiled more and looked down at the sleeping man. He groaned a little as he adjusted in his sleep. His grip tightened a little around my fingers as I kept my hand there. His tan colour came back by each passing hour and I knew then that he would make it. He would wake up with me next to him in a warm bed in a dark room instead of white clouds and golden lining. I nodded at the Rafiq while staring at Altair.

"How come you two aren't married?" I looked up and blushed a little. Everyone kept asking about that, and it always made me blush. For the first time, I gave an honest answer. "I'm waiting." He let out a small laugh before getting up and walking out, leaving Altair and I privacy. I hummed a small song out loud, breaking the silence in the room.

Hours later, I was laying on top of the covers next to Altair. Most of the time my eyes remained close but anytime he moved, I snapped them open, hoping he would wake up. It wasn't until another hour later until he stirred a lot in his sleep, causing me to snap my eyes open and sit up. His eyes slowly opened, his honey eyes dark. He groaned as he turned his head to me and blinked several times. He tied to sit up but instantly stopped from the sharp pain and grunted louder. I placed my hands on his chest and back and helped him up.

I slipped out of bed and walked over to the desk where the cold tea sat. I grabbed it and walked over to Altair, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Here, drink." I handed him the cup as I sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. He looked up at me, his eyes red from exhaustion. He took the cup after a few moments and started drinking the tea, emptying the cup within seconds. I took the cup from his hands and placed it on the floor. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. _'Much better.'_

"What happened?" He asked, looking back at me with tired eyes. I leaned in closer and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tucked my face into the groove of his neck, feeling his radiant heat. Tears rolled down my checks in happiness as I wrapped his neck tighter. He returned the embrace, only to wince from the pain in his shoulder. "You're alive." I whispered, my heart was thudding harder than ever. He pulled me away slightly and saw the water marks on my face. He cupped my cheeks and brushed the tears away with his thumbs and held my face there.

"You saved me, didn't you.' My lips trembled and I shook my head, resting the side of my face in his hands. He pressed is lips against mine and I returned the kiss instantly. After several minutes, we pulled away and my heart began to slow its beat down. "Thank you." He whispered and rested his forehead against mine, locking our eyes on each other. I blushed slightly and smiled as his hands moved from my face and as he grabbed both of my hands.

"Don't you ever get caught again." I jokingly threatened. His lips curved upward slightly, as he released one of my hands and looked through the room for his pouches. Having it by a nearby nightstand next to the head-board, he slipped in hand into the pouch and grabbed an item, concealing it into his fist so I couldn't see it as he pulled it out. He looked at me, his eyes were brighter than a few minutes ago and his face seemed tensed a little. "Vero." He whispered holding up the small object in his fingers. I gasped at what I saw: A silver ring with a large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on each side of the larger one. My eyes watered a little in happiness. "Will you be my wife?"

"Oh my god, yes." I whispered as he slid the ring on my left ring finer, sealing our love together. I looked at him with a big smile, pressing my lips against his, still smiling. He responded and pulled away after a short time, looking over me. Looking at my glowing face, my happy face, my heart bubbling, and my hands shaking. For the first time, he had a full smile on his face. He even had a small dimple on his cheek as he showed me his teeth. I laughed a little, excited for my new life and being able to see him smile: me being the reason for his happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy crap! Altair is getting married!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I decided that Altair and I would stay in Jerusalem for a few days until it was safe. The Templars found the fat man and a couple of guards dead and the Assassin missing and searched the city for a white hooded man. Plus, Altair's wounds were severe still and he would not be fit for travel. It was in the early afternoon and Altair was resting in the Rafiq's room while the Rafiq and I were in the main room.

He was writing in a black book while I finished the letter to my brother explaining that Altair was safe and we will be arriving home late. I didn't mention the proposal or my swollen ankles. I folded the parchment and walked over to the counter and placed the letter on the table and slid it towards me. He looked up from his writing and nodded, taking the note and placing it in his pocket so he would send it out soon. He looked over at my hands that laid on the table while I was looking at the Rafiq's door, thinking about keeping my new fiancée some company, but I was hesitant because I wanted him to rest.

"I thought you said you weren't married." He said, breaking my focus from the door. I almost forgot I had the ring on my finger until he said something. i looked at him and blushed instantly. "Well.. Umm..."

"No need to explain, young one. congratulations." He smiled, understanding I was new to this while engagement. I mean, we weren't even engaged for a day, and I almost forgot we were engaged. "Thank you."

"Have you told Malik?" He asked as I looked away, still blushing several shades of red. The Rafiq's bedroom door creaked open exposing a shirtless man wearing nothing but his dark grey pants from his Assassin's attire. I stared at his muscular chest as he leaned against the door frame. He wasn't one of those huge muscular guys. He was lean, stronger than most but skinny, but not too skinny. He was perfect. His tanned chest was well defined along with his arms and abs. I looked over at the stitches on his shoulder, which would for sure scar up and shine along with his other scars.

"Master Altair, good to see you're alright." The Rafiq greeted Altair, bowing in the up most respect. He could still be hot headed at times, but he was a well respected man. The Templars feared the _Angel of Death - _their nickname for him - and the Assassins adored him. He walked into the room, a little unstable, and nodded to the man. He had a silver ring on his ring finger, right below the stub. I smiled and walked over to the man, not seeing him as someone I was waiting for, but as someone who was mine.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up at his honey coloured eyes. His armed snaked around my shoulders, looking down at my dark hazel eyes. "You're up earlier than I expected." I stated, even thought it was already in the afternoon. He smirked down at me, still starring into my orbs. "I got hungry." He was telling the truth because at that point, his stomach growled like an angry wolf. I laughed and released the man, walking over to the counter, sitting down at the stool as Altair walked over to a table and grabbed a fresh red apple, biting down on the fruit instantly.

"So, Altair. Miss Veronica was telling me about her new name." The Rafiq spoke. Altair and I turned to the man, looking confused. I turned back to Altair who raised an eye brow, taking another bite. "I didn't tell him." I rose my hands up in defense. He smirked and turned back to the table, sitting down and putting his feet on the table. _'Luckily Malik wasn't here or he'd have a total fit.'_

"To be honest, I didn't think you would be married." The Rafiq said, going back to writing in his book. A small huff came from the man on the table, eatting an apple. I rolled my eyes and smiled, realizing this is what I would have to deal with for the rest of my life, but I enjoyed it.

I enjoyed Altair's little pouts. I loved it when he would smirk at stupid things. I mainly loved the fact that I wasn't obligated to clean the house, cook him dinner, and prepare myself for physical abuse. Altair would never raise a hand at me, no matter how big our fights were. I never thought of myself as a wife or a mother, but here I was, due to be married and bare a child in the future to the only man I have ever loved.

I got up from my seat as the Rafiq stood up as well, holding the note that I gave give earlier in his hand, ready to send it off to Masyaf. I walked over to my new acquired mate and sat down at the table with him. He lowered his feet off the table when he saw me raise an eyebrow, knowing what I was thinking. He finished his apple and threw the core into a nearby waste basket. He leaned on the table and looked at the structure of my face. my high cheek boned, my tan, yet elegant skin, my dark hazel eyes, the way my hair shaped my face. He was admiring as I usually did to him.

"So what made you change your mind?" I asked, smiling at him, having him smirk. "I never said I wasn't going to ask you for your hand." I blushed and turned my head to hide my face from the man. "When I was taken... I was worried that I would never see you again..." He mumbled out, looking down at the table, leaning back into his chair. I looked over at him and I wanted to smile because I meant so much to this man, but I wanted to frown because he was worried. "I just... I worry about you becoming a widow sometimes and that's why I've hesitated." This time, I fully turned to Altair, resting my arms on the table, frowning. He placed his hand on my left hand, comforting me. I smiled once more and looked at the ring on my finger. _'I won't be a widow if I can help it.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

I sat in my chambers, disrobing myself from my blood stained clothes. We have just arrived back to Masyaf and it took us a while to reach our rooms from the crowds greeting Altair and I. Still, no one knew of our engagement, they were focused on our return from the misfortune event. I was kind of glad. I didn't need people swarming in to congratulate me just just. I figured I'd let my friends know soon and the others a week before our marriage. We didn't even speak of the marriage yet. I told him to focus on healing before we went any further.

I dressed myself in a clean pair of robes and replaced my armor. It felt nice not to be covered in dried blood from when I stitched up Altair and killed those guards. I thought about when I dipped my finger in the fat man's blood and marked our symbol. I remembered my rage and anger as I tried to rescue Altair. I remember crying a bit, thinking of how they must have tortured him, trying to find the Apple.

There was a knock of my door and it clicked open before I could answer it. Malik poked his head in and smiled, seeing me home safe. "Sister." He smiled and walked in, opening his arms - well arm - and embraced me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso, burning my face in his robes. "You did it." He whispered, squeezing me tighter before letting me go. I looked up at him and smiled even more, feeling accomplished. Not only did I save his best friend, but I saved the man who brought peace to the Brotherhood. The man who was loyal as he was deadly.

"When I heard about your success, I felt all the weight lift off my shoulders." He pulled me farther from him, examining my petite structure, making sure I was not harmed. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. His eyes dropped as something shined in his eyes. His eyes widened and is smile grew bigger. "Oh, what's this?" He asked, grabbing my left hand, examining the ring. "Is it what I think it is?" He looked at up me, his dark hazel eyes twinkling. I nodded as he pulled me into another tight embrace. "Congratulations." He whispered, knowing that I didn't wanted the whole world to know.

He kissed my cheek and pulled away, still smiling. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married. When's the wedding?" He asked, pacing through the room, getting excited. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching his body move about the light room. "We haven't discussed the wedding yet. I mean, I haven't even been engaged for a week. Shit, I even forget I'm engaged."

"I see." He sat next to me, looking down at me, still smiling. "I'm happy for you two. You will make a perfect bride." He patted my hand and stood up and headed towards the door. After Malik left, I got up and headed out myself, exploring the fortress. It's been a while since I've seen my friends. I mean the last person I saw before my departure was Malik and Rauf, and that was over a week ago. _'Well if Malik knows, I better tell the girls.'_ I sighed, knowing what I was getting myself into. They were my best friends and well, they got excited over things like this.

For example, Sabriyah. Even though she was marrying a man she hardly knew and was basically forced into the marriage, we still had a big party for her. The three of us dressed her for her wedding and planned everything. It's just what good friends do. When she passed away, we all mourned and prayed for her.

I walked through the practice area and pushed my way through the Assassins speculating a match. Some Assassins moved out of my way and bowed, apologizing for them getting in my way while others i had to push away because they were so wound up in the fight.

Getting to the clinic door, I grabbed the handle and clicked the door open. That was until someone from the inside flung the door wide open. "Veronica!" Titania screamed, embracing me hard enough that I could barely breathe. "I've... missed... you too..." I huffed out, trying to inhale back my air. _'When did she get so strong?'_ She released me and held on my shoulders, getting a good look at me. "Valentine! Veronica's here! Come, come!" She pulled me into the clinic and clicked the door shut, then leading me to my old officer, which was now hers.

I took a seat across from Titania's chair, only having a desk separate us. Valentine hurried in with cups and a kettle of hot tea, setting them down on the table. Titania grabbed her chair and moved it in front of her desk so we were all close, while Valentine poured the tea, handing me a cup. I bowed and took the tea, taking a sip. It was my favorite, Jasmin Tea with a little sugar to sweeten it. The girls grabbed their cups and sat down, eyes looking big at me in excitement.

"I cannot believe you're getting married!" Titania squealed out, almost bursting my ear drums. I looked at her confused to how she knew, then again I had a diamond ring right in front of them. "Malik told me, so I told Valentine." She explained before I had the chance to ask. _'Of course he would tell Titania. Shocker.' _I rolled my eyes at my sarcastic thoughts.

"When's the big day?" Valentine asked, leaning in, smiling from ear to ear. "Umm, we haven't talked about it yet."

"Well it better be soon! I still can't believe he proposed!" Titania giggled, sipping some tea. I turned my attention back to Valentine who was already finished with her cup. "How did he propose? Did he slid the ring on your finger while you slept?" She asked, leaning in more, resting her elbows on her legs and her chin in her palms. "No. He woke up and grabbed my hands and pulled out the ring, and well... proposed."

"I never expected Altair to be direct about it. Let alone be the one who would propose."

"Yeah, we figured you would propose to him, being all impatient and hard-headed." Titania added in. The girls laughed while I crossed my arms in _anger._ I laughed along with them as I uncrossed my arms. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting it."

"Neither were we. So did he tell you why?"

"Well, I'm going to have to go back quite a ways back to explain. Once I rescued his ass, I went to the Bureau and bandaged him up. He finally woke up at one point and looked at me. He then proposed, and later I asked. He said he was worried that he's never see me again, and he was worried about making me a widow, and that's why he hesitated."

"Oh my god, Veronica. He _loves_ you." Titania blurted out. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I hope so. I mean, this is a marriage between love, not to benefit each other."

"How romantic." Valentine whispered out and closed her eyes, smiling and placing her hands over her heart. "Well, we're going to make this the best wedding that ever existed." Titania said, placing her cup on a table and standing up, smiling down at me. "Yes! You two deserve the most beautiful night." Valentine agreed, standing up and crossing her arms. I smiled and my eyes began to water a little in happiness. I had truly amazing friends. I stood up and we all embraced, holding tight to each other. "You two are amazing." I whispered out, burying my head between the two.

"It's the least we can do for you, Madam Veronica Ibn-La'Ahad." Valentine said, releasing from our pack as did Titania and I. I smiled and looked away, blushing. This was the first time I thought about my soon to be name. _'I must invite my former Mentor. He looked up to the Ibn-La'Ahad family. And of course the Assassin's in Rome. I should write to my aunt and grandmother and tell them I'm getting married. Of course the Order here as well, and the Rafiq's in distant cities. Malik could be our best man and Valentine and Titania my maids of honor. If I want my distant friends to come, I better send out invitations soon, but I still need a date.'_

I sat along, thinking hard as I didn't notice the girls looking at me confused to what I was thinking about. "Vero? You okay?" One of them said, nudging my shoulder. I shot up and smiled, showing my teeth. "I was thinking about inviting my friends and family in Rome. Hey, you know what. I need to find two maids on honor. Do you know anyone I can count on?" I giggled as the girl's eyes widened, wanting to be maids of honor desperately. "Oh! Oh! I've always wanted to be a maid of honor!" Valentine shot up, raising her hand like a child. She was adorable, Titania only rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Could you too possibly be my maids?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No shit." Titania laughed, her eyes rolling once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There's a specific reason I put the date down :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

**January 11, 1187**

I was walking alone through the town, pushing through the early morning crowd. It was just an hour before noon and I still had a lot of work to do, even if I had the day off. _'I should have picked it up yesterday.'_ I mumbled to myself, trying to hurry through the crowd without disturbing any one.

People here were more tolerant of the Assassins than in Jerusalem or Acre. This is the Assassin's home, and we protected everyone within the walls. Although we were named the 'White Phantoms', 'Ghosts', and Altair had his special name, 'Angel of Death', we had our own names here in Masyaf, the 'Guardians', or 'Spirits'. We brought peace to the people here, maintaining Order and driving off the Templars who tried, but failed, to take Masyaf from the Assassins. Although many people did not know what we did, they knew we would not step down in a fight. They knew what we were capable of. Most importantly, they knew we only aimed for Templars, and the people here hated the Templars, if they knew about the war.

I passed by merchant after merchant, knowing exactly where I wanted to go, all I had to do was listen for metal clashing against one another as a well built man hammered down on a hot blade, forming some kind of weapon. Approaching the noise, I was the merchant as a young man behind him worked on the metal piece, hammering it, cooling it off in water, heating it, and repeating each process.

"Welcome, Ma'am. Came to get your order?" The merchant asked as I approached withing ear distance. "Yes." I answered, looking through his weapons. "Yes, yes. Finished two days ago. Would you like to inspect it?" He asked turning to the young man behind him and nodded. The young man disappeared in the back room as I examined the weaponry for sale. _'Nothing to my taste.' _I looked up at the man as he handed me my placed order. I grabbed the item and held it up, letting the sun light shine off the blade.

It was a long sword, beautiful and sturdy. The blade itself was shiny, strong, and light, allowing it to cut through the air with ease. Down the blade, there was an elegant design, carved in to the blood would flow down the design and not along the blade itself. The hilt was made of polished gold and had a dark red leather wrapping on the handle, allowing a tight grip. The sword was gorgeous, very elegant. I nodded after inspecting the masterpiece and handed it back to the merchant so he could warp it.

"I believe it's to your taste?" He asked, grabbing a red silk cloth, wrapping the blade. "Yes, it's very impressive. I believe we agreed upon eight gold?" I asked, reaching my hand into my bag of coins and bringing out eight pieces. "No, no. I cannot charge so much from my most loyal costumer. Six pieces." He said, handing me the blade. I smiled and handed over seven pieces, pouring the coins into his hand. He counted them and held out one, offering it back. "Keep it for yourself." I smiled, grabbing the blade and tucking it under my arm.

Be bowed happily, thanking me for my generosity as I turned away, heading back through the crowd. He was my favorite blacksmith and I only went to him if I was in the area. He was always pleasant and crafted the best weapons. He was a friend to me as well. He was recently married and had a kid on the way, and through this tough time, I wanted to make sure he had enough to give everything to his. I wasn't rich, but I could spare a few coins to those who helped the Assassins. I always refered the blacksmith to my fellow brothers, hoping he would make more profit, and he did. The Assassins were happy with the blades he made, and kept coming back.

I smiled, thinking of the beautiful blade under my arm, and carefully weaved through the crowds, hurrying back to the fortress. I stopped when a little girl was alone crying near a fountain, holding her fists in her eyes. She was only about five years old. _'Where's her mother?'_ I stopped and turned my direction to the little girl, noticing something small in the water. I walked over and squatted, facing the little girl as she looked at me, sniffling. "What's wrong, little one?" I asked, tilting my head to see her face.

She was a lighter skin than the average Arabic and had bright blue eyes. Her brown hair circled down to her shoulders and her cheeks were red from crying. "My doll..." She cried out, pointing to the item in the large fountain. I stood up and placed my object on the edge of the stone fountain, keeping it safe from the water. I took a step in and felt the cool water as it flowed into my boot. I now had both feet in and walked towards the soaked doll. The water reached to my knees as it soaked through my leather boots and my dark gray pants, turning the black. The tip of my small cap became soaked along with my tunic. I grabbed the doll and made my way back to the girl, stepping over the stones and back into the dirt. Everything below my knees was now a darker shade and cold. It felt pretty good as the heat was picking up.

I handed her the soaking doll and she stopped crying and held the doll close to her chest in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, lady." She said, now smiling as she ran off to go play. I smiled a little and looked down at my clothing. _'Great.'_ I would have to change again, and it wasn't even lunch time yet. I replaced the sword under my arm and headed uphill to the fortress, eyes on me as my boots sloshed around, still filled with water.

I reached the gates shortly after, noticing the practice area still packed. An Assassin ran up towards me, greeting me by the gates. "Mrs. Ibn-La'Ahad, welcome back!" The young man said, bowing. He looked down at my soaked legs and frowned. "Please, I'm only engaged." I responded, starting to walk towards the stone castle. "Yes, Ma'am. So what happened?" He asked, walking along my side, pointing at me feet. I looked down and laughed a little. "I saved a doll in the fountain by the souk." He laughed and continued to walk along with me.

"Oh, your brother has the arrangements for tonight ready. He said it's a fancy place, and would you like to dress up. Does Altair know?"

"No, it's a surprise dinner. Although I don't know how I'm going to get him to dress up without telling him of the dinner."

"I thought he wasn't one for surprises." I laughed at the young Assassin's observations. "He's not. But he has no choice." I said, taking the sword out from under my arm and bringing it to the man's view. He could not see the blade through the silk cloth, but it was obvious by shape that it was a blade. "My, my, Captain. You must have spent a pretty coin." He said, examining the cloth. "A little more than just a pretty penny, but well, it's worth it." I said.

The Assassin and I stopped before the large double doors, facing each other. He bowed as I nodded my head and soon he was gone, going back to his post. I headed inside and made my way to the dorms. A young maid walked towards me, down the narrow hall, humming a peaceful tune. "Good day, Ma'am." She stopped in the halls and bowed. I smiled and returned the gesture. "Is Altair in his chambers?" I asked, looking down the hallway, his room being at the very end.

"Yes, Ma'am." I thanked her as she bowed one more and headed towards the man's room. I held the blade behind my back as I used my other hand to open the door. I walked in swiftly and closed the door behind me, looking at the man who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place, dressed in his usual; uniform. His armour glistened from the light of the fire as he turned around, seeing who his guest was.

I smiled and walked over to him, holding the blade behind my back, hiding it from his eyes. He noticed my gestures and raised an eyebrow as I walked over to him, casually. I stopped in front of his sitting position and brought the wrapped silk out into his view. "What's this?" He asked, taking the blade from my hand, looking up at me. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as he unwrapped the silk cloth, dropping it to the floor.

The ends of his lips curved upwards in a smirk as he looked upon the shiny blade. He held it up with one hand and examined it in the light as I did earlier. "Wow, this is... it's beautiful." His voice cooed. He inspected the blade, standing up and took a small swing. I smiled and looked into his eyes, waiting for his honey ones to lock on to mine. He did and smiled, holding the blade by his side. "Happy Birthday, Altair."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for mature  
I warned you, so please don't report**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

**January 11, 1187**

The four of us sat at a nice square table at a special restaurant, which was known to be pricey. But because it was Altair's birthday and Malik was the Grand Master, it was on the house tonight. I sat next to Altair, across from Titania, who sat next to Malik, across from Altair. The four of us were dressed up in fancy attire, celebrating the occasion.

Altair was wearing a civilian outfit. He wore a black button up shirt with soft silver design, a dark grey vest, black slacks and his typical Assassin boots. He almost look like an average nobleman. His face was smooth from when he shaved and his eyes were a calm honey color. He wore his gauntlets along with his wedding ring. He also wore his belt that held the sheath of his sword, which was the one I bought him for his birthday. Malik wore a light grey button up with a white vest, white trousers, and his black dress boots. He also wore his gauntlets. I must say, the two men were very handsome, even if one was my brother.

Titania was wearing a deep red dress than hung to the floor and admired her curves. She had on a white pearl necklace with red paint and her hair was up in a smooth bun, showing off her highlights. I was dressed in a forest green dress which also swept the floor and a golden chain necklace that used to belong to my mother. My dark waves were brushed to one side on my face, complimenting my cheek bones.

The four of us finished out dinners and were sitting around, drinking wine, and I loved my wine. I'm not saying I drank a lot but I was very picky with the quality of wine. We decided we would go around and make a toast to the man of the hour, congratulating him on twenty-three years of life. "Altair, I may have known you my whole life like Malik, but you are a great man and a better Assassin. Happy Birthday." Titania toasted, raising her glass then taking a sip.

"Altair, we've both grown up side by side as brothers. You are my best friend, and you're like blood to me. You are a great man and one day will be a better Husband and brother-in-law. I love you, brother. Happy Birthday." Malik rose his glass and took a sip. I turned to Altair and smiled, already knowing what I would say. "Altair, we have been through hell and back, and no matter what, you were there. You've saved my ass over and over again. I'm proud to call you my fiancée and soon to be husband. I'm excited I get to share my life with you. Happy Birthday." I raised my glass and took a sip of wine, still looking at him.

He smiled and looked at Malik and Titania, raising his glass. "Thank you."

**Hours Later**

I walked into Altair's chambers alone with Altair. The door clicked closed as I sat down on his bed, taking off my heels. I sighed in relief as the pain vanished from my feet. After my heels were off, I stood up and walked over and faced the fire-place, warming my cold skin back up since it was a very chilly night. Altair walked behind me and held me close to his chest, my back resting against it. His lips brushed against the groove in my neck, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand.

His lips were as gentle and delicate as a feather as he kissed down my neck and over my exposed shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, nipping at my skin. I moaned softly in pleasure and raised my hand and pressed is against his cheek, as he slid the straps off of my shoulder. I turned my body around in his arms so I faced him and pressed my hands against his chest, unbuttoning his vest and sliding it off his shoulders, throwing it on the ground. His lips pressing against mine, with lust and pleasure.

Pushing me to the bed, Altair's lips never left mine as he removed his buttoned shirt. I sat down on his bed, breaking our lips and pulling off his boots for him, throwing them along with his other clothes. He stood over me, wearing nothing but his trousers. I looked down and back up at him, biting my bottom lip. His lips moved to mine again, pressing me down so I laid on the bed. He pulled away real quick to pull me to the center of the bed so we could get more comfortable. He pressed his forehead against mine, looking straight into my hazel eyes.

"If you get too uncomfortable, just tell me to stop." He whispered, his breath brushing my lips. I looked into his honey eyes, blushing slightly. "I'm ready." I whispered back, pressing my lips into his once more and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tugged at my dress, asking for permission to remove it. Accepting it, I arched my back so he could easily remove my dress. He pulled away and stared down at my white laced undergarments. I turned my cheek, blushing a little at he stared down at me, smiling.

I watched as he removed his trousers, making me blush again as I looked at his bare body. He moved on top of me, slowly removing my undergarments, locking his lips to my collar-bone. Soon enough I was naked as well, exposed to the cold air, only having his body to keep me warmth. His legs went between mine, separating them to each side of his body.

My heart began to race as my blood flew through my body. His lips never left mine as he started to push inside with his manhood. I bit the bottom of his lip as the pain shot though my body. He stopped and I released his lips. He looked down into my eyes with a worried expression. "Sorry." He muttered, slowly pushing in a little deeper. I gasped and arched my back, trying to coup up with the pain.

The pain vanished and I lowered my back, signaling for him to go deeper. He did as I ordered, this time not stopping until it was all in. I clinched the bed seats in pain and gasped once more, arching my back. He pulled back, pleasure slowly replacing the pain. He pushed in again, this time not a lot of pain. I moaned a little in pleasure as he pulled back, causing him to stop.

He looked at me once again with a worried expression. I smiled up at him, reassuring him I was fine. I pressed my lips against his as he pushed back in, this time pleasure filled my body. I moaned and turned my cheek as his lips nibbled my neck as he started thrusting.

I started moaning louder, trying to keep my voice down as my stomach turned into knots. I arched my back as he bit down on my collar-bone, hitting a soft spot. "Altair." I moaned out, running my fingers through my hair. I could feel him smirk as his lips were against my neck. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and relaxed my back against the bed again, the knot in my stomach growing tighter with each push.

A small groaned passed through his lips, letting the cool air tickle my skin. I adjusted myself so Altair could get a better angle. He kept thrusting, quickening his pace as I locked my lips with his again, this time sliding my tongue in. A few small gasps escaped my lips at his thrusting and as his tongue fought against mine. I bit the bottom of his lip with pleasure and lust.

After several minutes of pleasure, Altair released, causing the knots in my stomach to release as well. He nuzzled his face into my neck, the both of us panting. He pulled out and lifted his head, looking down at me. My hair was a mess now, sticking to my face with sweat. He brushed some of my hair, starring deep into my eyes. "I love you." He whispered, pecking my lips with his. I laid under him, sweating. I pressed my palm against his face, looking over his lips. "I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted all day. I woke up at 1 p.m.  
****The son is from Pirates of the Caribbean, I do not own.  
Please don't sue lol :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

**That Morning**

I woke up as the sunlight entered the dark room. Altair was laying his his back with one arm around my waist as I was cuddled to his chest, resting my head on his chest. I raised my head and looked at the man next to me, sleeping. His deep breaths tickled my face as he exhaled. We were still bare naked, but we were under the covers as we slept. I smiled and sat up, releasing myself from his grip. I brushed my fingers through my tangled hair, letting my long waves tickle my back.

I slid out of bed and walked over to where my undergarments laid on the floor, and replaced them back on my body. I raised my arms to the ceiling, letting my bones pop back into place while I let out a big yawn. _'Man, I slept like a baby.' _As I replaced my forest green dress, I thought about last night's event. I blushed remembering how good I felt and how he was my first. I looked down at my engagement ring and smiled even more. I grabbed Altair's black button up that I threw off last night and put it on, covering my exposed arms.

I walked over to where Altair was sleeping and sat on the edge of his bed, facing him. I placed my hand on his shoulder ans started lightly shaking him awake. "Honey." I whispered, nudging him. His eyes stirred open finally and he blinked several time, finally looking up at me. "Morning." I smiled, leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

I stood up and grabbed my heels, deciding I could walk down a few doors without wearing them. I needed to get back to my room soon and get dressed and report for work before Malik sent someone to my room, only to not find me in Altair's room, still in last night's dress. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I stood up and headed towards the door, turning my head over my shoulder and smiling at the man who was now looking at me. I opened the door and walked down the hall, back into my chambers before anyone could see me.

It was a while later and I bathed and dressed back into my Assassin's robes. I looked in the mirror and tried to keep my damp hair from sticking to my face. It was no use. I sighed and walked out of my chambers and headed towards the library. Once arriving, I noticed Malik sitting at his desk, his head on the table. I walked over and nudged the man. He groaned and sat up, his eyes blood shot red. "Hangover?" I laughed as he looked up at me with eyes of a killer. "Shut it.' He mumbled. I sighed and leaned down and wrapped his arm over my shoulder and got him to his feet, almost all of his body weight leaning against me.

"Come on. You need rest." I stumbled a little as I supported his dead weight. I hauled him towards the dorms, eyes watching in confusion. As I reached his chamber door, I placed the man against the wall. I opened his door as the man groaned and slid down the wall, squeezing his eyes closed. I sighed in frustration and decided it would be easier to haul him over my shoulder.

I squatted down and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him over my shoulder like I did to Altair a while ago. I grunted when I positioned Malik so my shoulder didn't poke him in the ribs and walked into his room, kicking the door shut. The man was now asleep as I heaved him onto the bed, situating him so he I could pull the covers over him

Once I was finished, I huffed in exhaustion and wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. I sat on the bed and started humming a tune that the captain sang while I sailed a short distance from Rome to the Middle East. As I hummed, I looked at the sleeping man who didn't seem so grumpy anymore. I stopped and stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. With Malik bed ridden, I would have to get Second in Command to take his place today, Altair. As my hand touched the door knob, Malik called out to me. "Wait." I turned back around and took my original spot on his bed and faced him

"You sound just like mother when you sing." My face relaxed and I smiled. I didn't know my mother well, but I knew she was a strong, beautiful woman her loved her family and was loyal to her husband, who was a great Assassin. I was only three when she died, but I she loved us more than anything I never saw my parents fight. "You remind me so much of her and father. You have her voice and face, but father's hair and eyes." I placed my hand on my brother's cheek, tears slowly flowing to my eyes.

I knew my father less than my mother, yet it seems I have known them my whole life. I can't remember my father's face, and all I can remember from my mother was her deep onyx eyes, which Kadar was blessed with. I can't even remember her touch, but I knew she held me close when I was a baby. I've only been with Malik for just over a year, and Kadar for a month, but it seems like I have watched them grow with my own eyes. A single tear dropped onto Malik's bed sheets as I thought about my family. I also found it a coincidence that I was engaged to Altair. I knew Umar and Faheem were like brother like Altair was to Malik, and to have an Al Sayf member become apart of the Ibn'La-Ahad family was... well weird in a way. The two families were together for many years, and now they were being combined.

"Can you do me a favor? Sing the tune you were humming." He spoke softly, almost drifting to sleep. I knew my voice, which was identical to my mother's now, would bring him peace by reminding him of his childhood when Malik would listen to her sing me to sleep. I removed my hand from his cheek and folded my hands on my lap, getting comfortable.

"The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam. Yo-ho, all hands. Hoist the colours high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die.

"Some have died, and some are alive; others sail on the seas. With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay. We lay to the fiddler's green. Yo ho, all together. Hoist the colours high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die.

"The bell has been raised from its watery graves. Hear is sepulchral tone. A call to all. Pay heed to shall; turn your sails to home. Yo-ho, all together. Hoist the colours high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die."

"What does it mean?" Malik asked, surprisingly he was still awake. His eyes were closed now and his face was more relaxed. "The captain who sang that song told me that it was a tale about the Sea Goddess, Calypso. She was a beautiful heathen goddess, daughter of Atlas, and many mortal men feel for her. She fell in love with a pirate named Davy Jones. She gave him possession of the Flying Dutchman in trade of his mortal life. Davy Jones could only walk on land once every ten years and visit the goddess. One day, she didn't appear and Davy Jones grew angry.

"He called upon the First Brethren Court and had Calypso stripped from her powers over the sea and bound her into mortal form. War over the seas caused the Brethren Court to release her from her human bonds. Now free, Calypso's wrath became horrible to behold as the enraged goddess gathered the waters of the ocean around herself in a massive maelstrom, where the battle raged at the center of it. And it was in that very battle that Davy Jones' heart was pierced and he died. With his death, Davy Jones was welcomed back into the dark embrace of the sea; for Calypso in her own way still loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Having a long night so I decided to type :)**

**Love, kminda**

* * *

**Few Days Later**

I sat sitting in the Mentor's chair, resting my chin on my palm, which rested on the large, oak desk. I sighed as the minutes went by, bored to death. The town was getting sick from the cold nights and the clinic starting to get over ran. I offered the girls help, but they kept denying me, telling me to finish my work. Malik was gone to a meeting among the fractions to properly introduce himself as Grand Master to the other Mentors. Altair was to be Malik's right hand man, after I turned down the task. Our brothers in Cairo still didn't accept a female assassins along with England and France. I figured it would be better if I stayed and Altair went in my place. After the meeting, Altair would go to Damascus to assassinate a troubling Templar.

Things were typically calm in the Kingdom, but every once in a while, some Templar would disrupt the peace and draw our attention. This man in particular was going around and stealing coin and harassing the poor.

Malik was on a solid week long trip to Athens in Greece for the Brotherhood meeting along with Altair. They would spend two days there and Malik would head home with a Greek Assassin while Altair headed to Damascus, not arriving there for a week. He wouldn't return home again for another week. He would be gone for three weeks. It was only three days and I was already missing him.

I sighed once more, looking down at all the papers at the desk. For now, I was the Mentor until Malik's return, and it was a pain in the ass. I had to approve a lot of documents and still watch over the Order. There were constant papers coming from around the world, asking permission for certain things or an annual report. It was frustrating because I would have to write out orders, then sign them myself, being Captain and Mentor.

I placed my cheek against the wood, hoping I would fall asleep. I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to subdue my headache. _'Maybe I should have went with Malik and made Altair suffer with his.'_ I groaned and shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable; no use. A small discomfort formed in my stomach, causing me to snap my head up. I felt the acid make its way up my body, causing me to gag a little.

Holding down my stomach contents, I got up from my seat, holding my stomach as I made my way to the clinic, hoping the girls could give me something to settle my stomach. Mint leaves were great for upset stomaches and I was sure we have a decent supply there. I walked through the door, sweating from the heat. "Veronica, I thought I tol- oh my god. You don't look good." Titania greeted me, holding my hand in both of hers, pulling me to a nearby private bed. I shook my head, fearing I would empty my stomach if I opened my mouth. I could feel my saliva drowning my tongue as I waited for Titania to set up the room for me.

"What's your symptoms?" She asked, bringing over a glass of water. I received the water and placed the cup on my lap as I spoke. "I just don't feel good." I kept my eyes down as I started to get dizzy. I could feel the room spinning around me as my sweat dripped off my face. Instantly, I felt worse than I did in the library. "What did you eat?" She asked, placing the back of her hand to my forehead, taking my temperature. "Water, bread, and some soup." I answered, gagging again. Titania grabbed a bail and placed it in my lap. I dry heaved a little and coughed, now wanting to throw up, but it never came. She rubbed my back, easing the pain but it was no use.

"Drink. You could be having a heat stroke." She said, getting the cup from my lap and handing it to me. I took several small sips, knowing if I chugged it, I would fall into shock. After the cup was finished, she refilled it and held it up to my face. This time it took me longer to drink the water because I didn't need anymore. I knew I wasn't dehydrated because I wasn't baking in the sun.

I ended up dry heaving again and eventually gave up my stomach contents, throwing up my breakfast and the water. Titania held my hair back as I puked into the pail, tears flowing down my face. I always cried while throwing up; I hated it so much. My body started to tremble as I puked some more. After I was finished, my rubbed my back again, trying to calm me. I spit into the pail and grabbed the water, washing my mouth out with it and spitting again into the pail. She took it away and walked out the door.

I sat shivering in the bed, waiting for Titania to return. Titania and Valentine came into my room with better blankets and another pail, incase if I had to relieve my stomach again. They sat on either side of me on the bed. Titania ringed out a wet cloth while Valentine held my hand, looking at me with sympathy. She laid me down in the bed and Titania folded the cloth and placed it on my forehead, cooling me off. "You're so pale." She spoke, examining me, looking for other symptoms. "Ma cheri, how are you feeling?" Valentine asked, never leaving her spot next to me.

"Better, but still terrible." I whispered, watching as the girls looked at each other. "Is there any chance that you may be pregnant?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. It was regulation to ask the female patients, but something in her tone told me she was suspicious. After a few moments of silence, she raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response. "Well... yes. But I doubt I'm pregnant." I protested, hoping word didn't go around about me being pregnant, only to not be pregnant.

My wedding day was scheduled for the thirteenth of March and I didn't want to walk down the aisle with a small belly. Altair and I have only bedded once and I doubt that once time would fertilize me. I didn't feel pregnant, I felt like shit. I've seen women in the early stages of pregnancy and they didn't look like this, although every woman is different. But I just knew I wasn't pregnant. Plus, everyone around me was catching the cold.

"Vero, I-"

"I'm _not_ pregnant, Titania."

"I understand, but if there's a chance, we must treat you as if you were. Val, can you get me a mint leaf? It will ease her stomach for now." Titania ordered. Valentine got up and hurried out the door, trying to fetch the mint leaves to ease my pain. I groaned as I tried to sit myself up, feeling more comfortable that way. I grabbed the towel off of my head and rested my arms in my lap as Titania got up from the bed and took off my boots for me. She threw them to the floor and covered my legs with one of the better blankets they brought in as I started taking off my gauntlets. I rarely took them off but they were uncomfortable around my twitching skin. Placing them on the bed, Titania picked them up and placed them on a nightstand.

"So, you and Altair." She said, walking over and sat down at the edge of the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, remembering the night completely. "We just had a little too much wine." I forced a smile, still feeling a huge rock stuck in my stomach. "At least it's official."

"I think it was official when he asked me to marry him." We laughed and I ended up coughing a little. She stood up and grabbed the pail, but I shook my head. "I don't think I have anything left to throw up." I grinned, showing her I was okay. I sighed and looked at my lap, thinking about what could have caused this. _'I didn't see anyone else throwing up. What if I am pregnant?'_

"Titania, promise me something."

"Of course."

"Don't tell Malik or Altair about this. Even if I prove to be pregnant."

"Darling, if you are, they're going to notice." I closed my eyes, imagining Malik's and Altair's reactions if I told them I was carrying Altair's baby. As A child, I worried about this often. I worried that I would never marry and become a mother because of my dedication to the Creed. I wasn't scared to die, but I was scared to be a mother and leaving my kids alone. It didn't help having a Master Assassin as their father as well. Many Templars wanted him dead. Two Assassin could be too much to handle. I may have to give up my position and become a doctor again.

If Altair and I were to pass, I would have to leave my children with Malik and Titania. And if Malik were to pass, it would be just Titania. And if she died, possibly Valentine. It would be a huge burden to my soul, leaving my children. I opened my eyes and rubbed my stomach, imagining a small fetus growing in me. _'Impossible. Why am I even thinking of this? I'm not pregnant."_

__Walking in, Valentine brought in a handful of leaves. She handed me one and I smiled, accepting it and started chewing and sucking on it. Instantly, it gave me chills but it eased the rock in my stomach. I coughed at the strength of the mint, forgetting its power. "I think you should rest here for the night." Titania stated as I sucked on the leaf. I shook my head, feeling more acid come up. I spit out the leaf and reached for the pail, Valentine handing it to me. I dry heaved again, this time longer. Tears flowed down my face once more and my body shook, and yet nothing came.

I coughed and spit, trying to get anything out but it was useless. After a while I stopped, panting and sweating again. Valentine took the pail away and I started crying; although not knowing why. Titania brought me into her warm body as I continued to cry. I felt like everyone was coming at me at once and Altair was three days away, heading to Greece with Malik. I could kill to have his arms around me, not that having Titania's or Valentine's didn't help. But sometimes it was nice to have my fiance's arms as his breaths tickles down my spine.

Titania started rocking me as she pressed her cheek to the top of my head. Altair was gone for three weeks, Malik was gone for two, I was stuck here doing their jobs, I was sick to my stomach, and now I questioned to weither I was pregnant or not.


	15. Chapter 15

_January 20, 1187_

_Dearest Sister,_

_We have decided to travel by sea instead of horse back, hoping to hide our tracks. However, this will extend our journey a couple more weeks, but do not fret, I will have your husband back in Masyaf before your wedding. We have reached Cyprus, but we will be departing within this week and head to Crete, then Greece. I suppose it will be a long sea journey, especially since Altair is not one to travel on boat. Speaking of your fiancée, I called off his assassination since we will not return in time. You must assign the mission to another Master Assassin._

_I'm sorry to leave you to take care of the Brotherhood by yourself, I know it's stressful. I'm sure you're doing fine. Try not to freeze at night sister. It's almost impossible here. Every night the weather drops and during the day, it is hotter than anything. Having Greece be so close to Rome, I'm shocked you have survived this. Then again, you were the one with strength._

_Over the journey so far, I have met a lot of different people from different cultures. The Captain is from China. One of the passengers is from England. She makes incredible tea - don't tell Titania. Also, I feel like you should be the first to know this. You were right, about me gaining age, and Titania is about as old as you are. I have never felt so much for a woman such as her, so, well, I've decided to propose to her upon my return._

_Please keep this to yourself for I want it to be a surprise. Not even Altair knows, but I suspect he knows since I bought the ring in front of his presence. I know you are probably laughing about my open mind, but I constantly think of her. Ever since our good-byes, she's been stuck in my head. I miss her dearly._

_I should call this a night and head to bed. I will await for your letter in Greece. Address it to Athens, Greece with the Assassin's symbol, I will know. Farewell, sister, and take care._

_Your loving brother,_

_Malik_

* * *

_January 18, 1187_

_Veronica,_

_I sit around the boat, watching as the waters pass and the crew work. All I can do it sharpen my blades, but that makes the crew edgy. They are allies of the Order, yet they look at us like we are going to strike._

_Your brother wondered around the docks earlier, looking through the stores. I noticed him bent over at some jewelry, asking about a certain ring. I remember I had the same look on my face as I asked the merchant about the diamond rings. The look of happiness, but not sure which would be the right ring. Speaking of rings, I have taken a lot of thought into our wedding. I know we have spoken very little about it, but as soon as we get home, I will focus on us and only us._

_Until then, take care of yourself and I will see you soon. I promise._

_Sincerely, _

_Altair_

* * *

_January 27, 1187_

_Brother,_

_Congratulations to you, brother. I'm glad to see that you've found someone worth spending your life with. Titania has been asking about you constantly, and it never ends. I told her your journey will take longer, but I'll make sure Altair brings you home in one piece. _

_My brother getting married. Your secret is safe with me._

_I fear I do not have a lot of time to write to you. The paper work is piling up as I write to you. I love you and can't wait to see you home._

_Love,_

_Veronica_

* * *

_January 30, 1187_

_My dear Altair,_

_March cannot come sooner. Everyone here is excited to see the Great Altair married off to Malik's sister. I have already became accustomed to my soon to be name: Veronica Elizabeth Ibn-La'Ahad. It's what everyone calls me now. To be honest, I am quite excited._

_It's not even February yet and Valentine and Titania have always thrown me into multiple dresses. No luck though. Valentine knows a place in France where they make custom wedding dresses and the girls want to take me there while you are away and get my dress. However, I cannot leave my post. So, she took my measurements and headed to France herself. I cannot believe she just got up and left._

_I cannot explain how much I miss you. I lay at night, watching the window, thinking you are going to fly through. But I keep forgetting you are weeks away. I love you and cannot wait for you to return. _

_Love,_

_Vero_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know last chapter was short but I couldn't write much.  
****I'll probably update it sometime.**

**I know I have been slowing down with the updating but my Senior Year is starting soon so I'm trying to focus on getting ready. Plus I haven't even finished my summer assignment so I may slow down even more :(**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**February 22, 1187**

It was another slow day in Masyaf and the heat was really picking up, even though it was still Winter time. I sat in the Mentor's desk, signing more papers as usual. I sighed and put the quill down and covered my face with my hands. I was tired and exhausted just from the heat alone. A small bead of sweat formed on my forehead, and I just wiped it away, and looked down at the desk. For once, the pile of finished work was larger than the incoming papers.

I decided it was time to take a break and walk around outside to get rid of this god forsaken headache that has been pounding my head for weeks. Standing up, I released the tie that was keeping my hair up in a pony tail and allowed my black hair flow down my back. I ran my fingers through my scalp, easing my hair back into place. I sighed once more and headed towards the training area.

All I had on was my robes, sash, gauntlets and a small dagger that was tucked between my back and the waist guards. I found no reason to be fully equiped, especially in this heat. All I was doing was sitting behind a desk for several hours, signing requests and documents and sending them off by hawk or lower rank Assassins, depending on the importance and destination.

As soon as I walked into the sunlight, a wall of heat smacked my face. I furrowed my eyebrows as the sun shone right into my dark hazel eyes. My head started to spin a little, but I still remained balance as I walked down the small hill that lead to the sparring rings. After making it half way down, I felt my head lighten up and I stumbled back and grabbed the railing before I fall. My vision blurred as I noticed several white figures running towards me. A pair of hands sat me down and I closed my eyes, listening to their voices.

"Get Titania!" A deep voice yelled through the other voices. I continued to sit down as a barrier of white surrounded me. I reopened my eyes a couple of minutes later and my vision cleared enough for me to see a couple of women running towards me. "What happened?" Titania's frantic voice reached my ears as she talked to another Assassin. I heard more muttering as I started to drift off. A pair of firm hands shook my shoulders and I jolted my eyes open. All I could see was bright hazel eyes looking into mine.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness. A couple of seconds later, I realized I was laying on a bed, staring at a white ceiling. A young face came into my view and I turned my head, wincing as my headache grew. I groaned and forced my eyes open again to see who was there. Titania was standing over me, inspecting my eyes as my head stopped swimming. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Her soft voice brushed my face gently as she placed her hands on my arms, helping me to sit up.

I clenched my jaw and saliva started pooling in my mouth. I felt my face go cold as I felt a bucket being placed between my legs. Emptying my stomach, I shivered and shook, tears rolling down my face once more. I haven't gotten sick since a couple of weeks ago, and as far as I knew, I was as healthy as a horse. I coughed once my stomach was emptied and I felt my sweat mixing with my tears as they dripped from my chin and into my robes.

Titania handed me a glass of water and I retrieved it. I took a mouthful and spit it out into the pail and chugged the rest. The bucket was taken from my lap and Titania sat down next to me, placing her hand on my forehead, taking my temperature. "You have a fever." She stated, retreating her hand. I huffed in amusement and smirked, turning my eyes on hers. "Yeah, it's _hot_ out there." I stated, looking around the empty room. It was the same one I was in weeks ago when I got sick.

"I just don't get it." She said, standing up. "Someone's here to see you." She said, walking towards the door and leaving. For a few seconds, it was quiet until I could hear voices approaching the door. Two tall, tan men came it quietly, closing the door as they entered. One man had dark hair and a small beard on his chin along with one arm and a dark cloak over his Assassin's robes. He sat down at the edge of the bed, next to my legs, and placed his hand on top of mine and his dark hazel eyes stared into mine. His face was calm but I could see exhaustion and worry flash across his face as he looked at me. His straight lips turned to a frown. The other man has brown hair and a scar on his lips came closer, also frowning, as his bright honey eyes gazed down upon me before sitting down next to my pillows and rested his back on the headboard.

"Hey." The first man said, breaking the silence. His thumb rubbed across my knuckles gently. "How are you feeling?" I looked into his eyes which resembled mine and game a slight smile. "I've been better." I whispered, not being able to talk loud. The edge of his lip twitched upwards for a second before returning to a frown. "You look pale." He whispered as his eyes searched my face. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. I was working and decided to take a break, and well... here I am." I answered, my eyes looking down at his hand. He stopped rubbing and squeezed my hand slightly, comforting me in a way. "When did you two return?" I asked a couple of seconds later, my head still pounding. "We just arrived." The man next to me answered. I looked up at his tall structure and smiled, missing his face. It was calm yet stern, as if he was happy to be home, but not pleased to be in the clinic.

Malik released my hand and bowed slightly before exiting the room, leaving Altair and I alone in peace. I shifted a little and rested my head on Altair's body, feeling him breathe. We sat like this for several minutes as he grabbed my hand in his and held it in his lap. His breaths were even and calm as well as the room. "Altair..." I muttered, remembering what Titania said the last time I was here. He shifted a little and pressed his lips on top of my head, kissing through my hair, waiting for me to continue.

"Titania thinks... well... I might be pregnant..." A few moments of silence past as his breathing became irregular. I closed my eyes, thinking about how he was going to react. I wasn't even sure how to react myself. "Do you think you are?" His calm voice easing my negative thoughts. I inhaled slowly and released my breath before answering, "No... well... maybe... I don't know."

"Pregnant or not, I'm not letting you leave my sights." I smiled and turned my head, nuzzling his arm, inhaling his scent. He kissed my forehead, and rested his lips there for a while. His breathing was even once more and he leaned into me a little, allowing me more comfort. "Altair. What if..." I drifted off, not so much worried about his answer, but worried about what he was thinking. He removed his lips and looked down at me, removing one of his hands from mine and caressing my cheek. I could feel his warmth radiant into my cheek.

"Then you better give you new measurements to Valentine so your dress can fit around yo- our child."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Will there be a mini-Altair/mini-Veronica?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

It was yesterday when I told Altair of the maybe news. I was now starting to look forward to having a child now since Altair was okay with it. I would be somewhat disappointed if I was not, but yet apart of me told me it wasn't my time yet. No matter the case, I was treated as a pregnant woman since I was still in the clinic and would not be released until tomorrow.

I stood around in the empty room as Altair left to get breakfast. He stayed with me all night last night, keeping me close to his chest as we slept. I liked being alone for a few moments for once. All day yesterday and today, friends and nurses have been intruding in my room, checking up on me. My maybe pregnancy was kept between Altair and Titania for now, until I proved to be pregnant or not. I didn't even tell Malik when he visited this morning.

I stood in front of the mirror, looking over at my new clothing. Titania lent me a white dress, thinking it would be more comfortable, even though I felt better in some trousers. I examined the dress that flowed to the floor. I have to admit, it was a beautiful dress. It was a little tight fitting around my bosom, waist, and hips but it complimented my figure. The neckline was a little low for my liking but it wasn't too reveling. There was a little lace embroidered around the neck line which complimented my soft skin. The sleeves went down to my elbows and was really lose, allowing air to kiss my biceps. My hair was down, framing my face, and was smooth from this morning's brushing. 'Black Waves of Silk' the girls would call it as they played with it.

My bare feet left small vibrations as someone made their way towards me door. There was a slight knock and the door clicked open before a woman walked in with a bowl in one hand and a glass with a green liquid in it in the other. "You look beautiful, Vero." She said, placing the food and rink onto the nightstand next to my bed. Her brown curls occasionally bounced, but they seemed to bounce more than usual. "Thank you, Titania. I appreciate the change of clothes." I turned towards her and bowed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment that was different from the ones here. She handed over the letter and I retrieved it. "Well, I'll come and check up on you soon. Right now my hands are full since Valentine left."

"You know I used to be in your position. I can help, Titania."

"No. You are my patient and you need to rest." She huffed and semi stormed out of the room, leaving me alone once again. I turned back towards the mirror and placed my hand over my womb in a motherly fashion. _'A woman becomes a mother when she is pregnant. A man becomes a father when he first holds his child.'_ I smiled, imagining Altair hold his precious newborn in his arms, smiling down at his creation. It was frustrating not knowing if I was pregnant or not. My belly hasn't groan but I have been knowing signs. And being a patient now, it was regulation what I was treated like a pregnant woman.

I had that disgusting green liquid with every meal. It was to stop me from throwing up but it tasted awful. I remember giving it to pregnant women when I was in charge and they used to complain and I would roll my eyes, thinking they were over exaggerating. I was wrong, so wrong. I walked over to the nightstand and sat down in a chair and looked over at the bowl. _'Great. Potato soup.'_ I really wasn't excited about the soup so I turned my focus to the letter in my hand.

My name was written in fine cursive and was sealed by wax with an design stamped on it. It was from France, and I knew whom it was from. Opening the letter, I examined the elegant handwriting as it danced across the parchment.

_Ma Cheri,_

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write to you. I have been busy with trying to find the perfect tailor and designing the perfect dress for your wedding. Please do not gain much weight because the dress will be hard to alter. Anyways, the dress is finished and I cannot wait to give it to you. I cannot tell you what it looks like because it's a surprise, but I will tell you it is beautiful. _

_I will return as soon as possible, hopefully before March. Do not fret, Vero. I will return with the dress before your wedding. I have also picked out Titania's and my bride's maid dress, which go along very well with the bride's dress. I really hope Altair and Malik find the right attire for the wedding. Knowing those two, they probably haven't even got a clue to what to wear. When I return, Titania and I will help them, so don't worry about it._

_How are you feeling anyway? Is the baby kicking? I'm just joking, dear. I found this book about pregnancy and what to do and not to do so I've decided to pick it up just in case you are. I hope it helps. _

_Anyways, I will return soon and I cannot wait to see you._

_With love,  
Val_

I smiled as I skimmed through her handwriting. I was focused on the marriage and pregnancy so much that sometimes I forgot to put on my own shoes half the time, but in the back of my mind, I felt a slight sadness from missing my good friend. She was a sweet heart, going all the way to France just to help in the wedding. I don't know what I would ever do without Titania and Valentine.

I placed the letter on the table and folded my hands in my lap, looking down at them. _'Oh Sabriyah.' _I started feeling for my deceased friend. She was also another sweetheart who would have been my third bride's maid. She was soft and kind like Valentine but also assertive like Titania. _'I wish you were here.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when a sudden hand was placed on my shoulder, causing me to jump out of my seat.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. My heart settled down and my mind eased as I looked upon honey yes. He came closer to me and placed his hands on my upper arms and pulled me closer to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his body. "Yeah, Valentine is returning home with the dresses." I smiled up at him. His eyes were soft and easy, looking down at me.

"Good."

"And. Her and Titania are going to take you shopping as well." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about French women and their fashion. He leaned down and brushed his lips on mine, making me press my lips on his. His warms wrapped around my shoulders and returned the kiss, then pulling away. He rested his chin on top of my head as I buried my cheek into his robes. I breathing in his scent while listening to his rhythmic heart beat which were like warm drums in his chest.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, slightly rocking me in his arms. "Much better. I could go back to work, but they won't let me leave until tomorrow."

"It's better this way." Ever since Altair's return, he's been more... protective. If I give the slightest hint in pain, he's instantly by my wide, a small sign of worry across his face. He was always here, visiting me and telling me about his adventure. His deep voice calmed me and put me in peace. I was not a religious woman since the death of Kadar, but I saw God's face in Malik, Altair, Titania, and Valentine. _'To love another person is to see the face of God.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: For those who don't know, I entered in an Assassin's Creed FanArt contest on Instagram a few weeks ago.  
Today the winner was announced and I won first place.  
Prize: AC3 Wristband :D  
Check out the fanart on instagram: kelleighlizz  
I also post a lot of ac pictures along with music :)**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

"Ma Cheri!" A loud squeak echoed through the library. I was standing in my usual spot, next to Malik, who sat at his table, signing documents. Altair was pacing through the area, stopping when the voice interrupted the silence. Valentine approached the desk, followed by two Novices carrying boxes and packages. "Val." I smiled and embraced the woman as she walked towards me.

We giggles and pulled apart, examining one another. "I've missed you." I said, still smiling wide. She squeaked in happiness and quickly embraced me once again. "I have surprised from France. Come, come!" She bounced around, heading towards the exit and ordering me to follow. "No, not you!" She said, looking at Altair, who crossed him arms. I looked at him and smiled, mentally telling him to stay. He nodded and turned around and faced Malik.

Entering my chambers, Valentine had the boys place the boxes and packages on my bed. She shewed them away and locked the door as they left. She hurried to my bed and picked up a large, long box and walked over towards me, handing it. "Open it." She smiled and stepped back as I retrieved the package. I placed it upon a nearby table and took off the red ribbons which held the top lid closed. I removed the lid and saw a fluff of white. "Oh my..." I grabbed the cloth and pulled it out of the box, examining its beauty. "This is incredible!"

"I thought you may like it." Valentine smiled, taking the dress from my hands. "Try it on." I walked behind a screen and began to undress, excited about my dress, and I wasn't a dress person. After I was down to my undergarments, I looked at the dress that Valentine drapped over the top of the screen. I slid it on and examined it before stepping out.

Once I did, Valentine's eyes sparkled with happiness and she squealed. I walked to my full length mirror and gasped at it's beauty. It was a full length white dress that flowed to the floor, and a little more. It fit my torso beautifully, complimenting my figure. There were no sleeves but a white semitransparent cloth covered my back and torso, along with the length of my arms. The dress was a little tight, but bearable. "Here." Valentine said, pulling out a long crimson scarf from another bag. She wrapped it around my waist like the sash on my uniform. It hung to the floor on the front and it was longer on the back, dragging along with the dress.

"I figured you needed something to resemble the Brotherhood." She said, still fixing the dress. "Oh my god." A feminine voice echoed through my chambers after the door clicked open. I turned around and looked to see Titania's eyes widened. "Absolutely beautiful." She whispered, walking towards me. She examined the dress and looked up at me, smiling. "You look amazing, dear." She said, hugging me. I embraced her back and let a tear flow down my cheek in happiness.

I turned over to Valentine after our embrace and thanked her. "It's perfect." I said, turning back to the mirror. I pulled my hair to one side and tossed it in front of my shoulder, letting my hair flow down my torso. I examined the beautiful dress, admiring how it was tight until my hips, then letting is flow down like a waterfall. I didn't like poofy gowns like the noblewoman wore. I prefered it to flow naturally letting it dance as I walked. "I most go get Malik." Titania jumped out of the room, running for Malik.

I blushed and looked at Valentine through the reflection in the mirror and smiled as her eyes twinkle. "Val, this is incredible. I really love it."

"Darling, you're like a sister to me. I want to make sure your big day will be perfect." She clapped her hands together and walked towards me. I watched in the mirror as she pulled my hair up and tied it in a messy bun. A few strands hung down my face but she didn't bother. She was inspecting the dress completely, making sure every stitch was perfect. "We will have to get you into some heels so we can make sure the length is right." She talked to herself as she held apart of the dress in her hands, examining the work.

The door clicked open once again and a bundle of footsteps pattered on the wood floor. I turned around when I heard the door lock once more, seeng Titania and Malik smiling at me. "My beautiful sister." He walked towards me and embraced me strongly, more than I expected from an one armed man. I nuzzled his robes and smiled. "Altair isn't too happy about not seeing his bride in her dress."

"Well he's going to have to wait. It's bad luck for a groom to see his bride in the dress before the wedding." Titania snapped, smirking. Malik pulled away and examined the material. His lips curved upward as he looked once again. "Stunning. I hope your children take after your looks." I laughed and jokingly punched him in the arm. He rubbed the spot and smirked more after hearing my giggles.

He pecked my cheek and rested his hand on my shoulder. "You are a perfect bride." He whispered before dropping his hand and turned to walk out of the door. I watched as he unlocked the door and exited, closing it shut behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh Happy Days**

**BTW: I'm going to start an account just for my FanFictions  
I'll post the link on my bio later :)**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

**P.S. "La shaiq' waqee mutlak bl kollin mumkin." Is Arabic for 'Nothing is true; Everything is permitted." But Vero doesn't speak Arabic so she has no idea what it means.**

* * *

Another week went by and my wedding was ten days away. As time passed, I concluded I wasn't pregnant since my stomach never grew. I was measured every day and checked for symptoms. Sometimes I would get killing headaches and get nauseated or I got really hungry. Titania still treated for pregnancy and said my stomach wouldn't grow now, but next weak I could be the size of the planet.

Malik was still oblivious to the treatments and never questioned me or Altair. As Altair promised, I was never out of his sights, even if i went down to the markets and souk. he would scowl at anyone in eyes range, which made me scowl back at him. I would tell him he's scaring the people and he said that was the point. I would sigh and carry on my way with the eagle behind me, right on my heels.

One night, Altair stayed with me in my chambers until I slept. He would tell me stories of his father and his childhood. Altair shared a similar childhood with Malik. He only knew his father and an Assassin, but he was a good man. He would tell me how he wanted to be a better father for his child and would try to figure a way to be a great Assassin as well. We shared the same thoughts. I was always working, roaming around, and sometimes sent off for a task. I wanted to be there to see my baby grow and be an ideal mother, but my job would prohibit that, even if my brother was the Grand Master.

Sometimes I would think about why Altair gave up the position and gave it to Malik. I thought about us, and how being a Grand Master as well as a husband and father would distract him. I thought about how Altair knew Malik would be an ideal Mentor. I thought about what would happen when we released Abbas and he found out Altair was the Grand Master and what he'd do. I would ask Altair why, and he'd only reply with, "La shaiq' waqee mutlak bl kollin mumkin." Which was in Arabic, but to this day, I still don't know what it means.

"M'Lady, you have guests." A young girl, about the age of fifteen, said as she creaked my camber door open and poking her head in. I looked towards her and nodded before I got up from my couch in front of the fireplace. She left me to ready myself - preparing myself more like it. I left for Rome over a year ago without any warning. I was to leave in the morning after saying my good-byes, but instead I just got up and left in the middle of the night with my black stallion, Stef, who passed a week after I arrived to Masyaf.

"Wow, I've been here for over a year." I said to myself, exiting the door.

The library was swarming with faces that were not from here. _'Jesus, did Mentor bring the whole fraction in Rome?'_ I laughed to myself, looking through the white robes. I made it to Malik's desk before noticing familiar faces. Malik was standing along with an older man, and two women. One was an elder woman while the other was a couple of years older than me, holding a bundle of cloth. Malik looked up at me and smiled, nodding his head. The other three looked to where Malik's eyes were and smiled widder than the one-armed man.

"My Dear!" The younger woman's voice was similar to my mother's, along with her voice. She hurried over to me, carrying the cloth in her arms. "Aunt Kalila." I smiled back, approaching the happy woman. She used her free arm to embrace me, our curls entwined as we rested our chins on each other's shoulders. We pulled apart slightly and kissed each other's cheeks. "Look at you! All grown up. You look just like your mother." I looked down at the bundle and saw a small face, eyes closed and cheeks pumped.

"Her name is Layan, meaning gentle and soft. Would you like to hold her?" She gentle placed the baby in my hands. Layan stirred a little in her sleep during the transaction but went back to sleep as I cradled her in my arms. She was precious and adorable. I turned around when I heard small footsteps. "Ma'Ma." I whispered as an old lady made her way to me. I bent over and embraced her with one arm, the way my mother's sister did.

"E 'bello vederti, il mio bambino." (It's good to see you, my child.) Her small voice was full of life and power. She was at least sixty years old by now, yet she carried herself. "It's good to see you too, Nonna." (Grandma)

I stood up and faced the old man who's face hasn't changed since I left. "Mentor." I bowed in respect. He let out a deep laugh and shook his head. "No need for that, young Assassin." I smiled and looked down at Layan who was now awake and started to stir around.

"Here, I'll take her." My aunt said as I gentle handed her the newborn. "I'm glad you can all make it." I smiled, looking over my three guests.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss my niece's wedding, even if it killed me." My aunt responded, smiling. After her smile, she continued. "So where's this husband of yours?"

"Fiancée, and Malik sent him off to Acre. He should return soon." Everyone looked over at Malik with a sarcastic, disgusted face. He put his hands - hand - up in defense and laughed. "So, what's the young lad's name?" My Mentor spoke, shifting his feet. "You'll know at the engagement dinner." I slightly punched him in the chest as everyone laughed.

"We will talk later during dinner. M'Ladies, Mentor. These young Assassins will show you to your rooms." Malik interrupted, motioning his hand to the three, very young, assassins.

As our guests left, Malik turned towards me, a small hint of worry across his face. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows at his expression. "Titania told me." He whispered, his hazel eyes locking onto mine. I bit the bottom of my lip and blushed, looking down at his boots as they moved towards me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and I could fell his breaths brush across my face as I looked up at him.

"I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Well..." I turned around, leaving Malik's grip. I walked towards the stained glass behind his desk and stared out at the mountains. "I just know."

He let out a heavy sigh and the next few minutes were silent. "I'm not mad. Just worried."

I turned back to Malik and tilted my head in confusion. As if reading my mind, he answered my question. "You are an Assassin. An Assassin who's taken down multiple Templars. Same as Altair. They call him the Angel of Death. No doubt they're looking for the both of you, and if they capture you... well who knows what they'll do. If they can't capture Altair, they'll capture what he loves most: You and his child."

"Malik..." I was now getting depressed with his words. I knew what to expect, but I didn't want to hear the words out loud. "Veronica. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. You're just worried. But, I mean it's Altair. Everytime I have been in danger, he's saved me. I trust him to keep me safe. I trust myself to keep him safe. And, I'm not pregnant yet, so there's no worry."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh Happy Days**

**BTW: I'm going to start an account just for my FanFictions  
Info in Bio**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

**P.S. The Only Life I Have Known has 4K+ Views, and this story is almost at 1K :D  
You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

During my break, I decided to go outside and watch the fighters in the sparring ring. I missed be able to challenge Rauf in a match and teach him some skills as he told me my flaws. But since my maybe baby, Malik and Altair prohibited me to spar; he even took away mt blades, fearing I would get injured in the ring. If I showed any sign of pain or discomfort, Altair would be by my side, scowling at me for not being more careful. But since he was not here, I had a little more freedom, not that he was suffocating me. I understood his actions. He might be a father and he wanted to make sure his future bride was okay.

I leaned against the railing of the sparring ring, watching Rauf fight against a man I didn't recognize to be from Masyaf's Brotherhood. _'Must be one of Rome's men.'_ I concluded, noticing as his hood flew down as he ducked under Rauf's blade. Most Assassins kept their hood off while in the fortress and in Masyaf itself. But some men, like Altair, kept it on. One time I asked why he did such a thing and he reminded me of the time in Damascus when Kadar disappeared and I cornered Altair against a wall and kissed him. He said if a woman as strong minded - he didn't use the word strong minded - as myself were to break that easily, then he would fear what the average woman would do to him.

I used to think he was just being arrogant and conceded, but after many travels, I saw the truth. Even if they could only see the tip of his nose and his lips, women would melt right before his feet. It wasn't just the scar on his lips. It wasn't just the strong jaw line. It was how everything fell into place perfectly. His broad shoulders, hard chest, stubble on his chin when he was too busy to shave, the way his bow-like lips curved as he smirked. But what always got me were his eyes. They were unusually bright and yellow. They glowed at night like a cat and they were beautiful when they reflected the sunlight.

"Veronica!" A feminine voice disrupted my thoughts about the man I would spend the rest of my life with. I stood up straight and turned around, looking at the woman who called for me. "Didn't you hear me call your name?" The brunette asked. I looked over her, noticing her figure was more curvier than usual in her dark green dress she typically wore on hot days.

"Sorry, Titania. I was... just..." I trailed off, looking back to the ring. Well not really looking at anything in particular. Everything was a fog; my mind was blank and I didn't look at anything. "Veronica." Her voice whined as she grabbed my hand, snapping me out of my daze. She sighed and pulled my hand as she walked towards the clinic. I allowed her to drag me through the doors and into another private room.

"How have you been feeling?" She asked as she closed the door, locking it. "Fine."

"Nauseated lately?"

"No not really."

"Lets do come measurements." I started removing my articles of clothing around my torso, exposing my stomach. She took a numbered tape and wrapped it around my waist, her eyes furrowing at the numbers. "How's your eating habit?" She asked, double checking her measurements. "Same as usual, I guess." I looked down at her, worried about her assumption.

"Well, you've gained an inch or two." She sighed, taking the tape away from my waist and standing up. "Well, I do eat a lot of meat." I turned around, placing my tunics and sash back on. Once I was finished tightening the sash, I turned around and looked at Titania, who had her arms crossed and was leaning against the door, staring down at the floor.

She pushed herself off the door, keeping her arms crossed. "You've been distracted lately."

"My wedding is approaching."

"Okay what is up with your answers? You always had a good exclamation. You had long answers. You are always focused." She snapped, stepping closer to me. I turned my head, looking away from her gaze. "Vero. I'm just worried about you." She uncrossed her arms and took one step towards me. I looked back at her, this time relaxing my face.

"I'm not pregnant. It's been over a month."

"I know, but it takes a while longer until the baby takes form. You know this." She was right, I did. I knew when a woman's belly grew. I knew the symptoms of pregnancy. I just refused to believe I might be. But I haven't had morning sickness. I haven't been craving food. I've only been light headed a couple of times, but nothing threatening. I just wanted my life to go back to normal. I wanted to spar, I wanted to go on missions, I wanted to hold a sword.

"I love you. You know that right?" She asked, taking another step towards me, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you too, Titania." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she snaked hers around my waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she took in a deep breath. We released each other and looked into our eyes. She smiled, showing teeth, and nodded, knowing that I did care about here.

"Can I go?" I asked, looking at the door. She stepped aside and let me pass, exiting.

I was back at my post, beside Malik's desk, looking at the book shelves. We stayed in silence as he signed document after document as I roamed around his space. A pair of heels could be heard, walking up the steps. I turned around to see our aunt approaching us with her arms emptied. "Afternoon." I greeted her as she stopped in front of Malik's desk. "Afternoon to you two. I was just taking a stroll around the castle and thought I should stop by and see my sister's three wonderful children. Where's Kadar?" She asked, looking around for the little brother.

Malik and I looked at each other before looking down at the floor. I looked at her as she looked back at us both, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it for herself. "I'm afraid Kadar has left us." Malik spoke in a dark tone. I could see it in his eyes, the flashbacks of that night. "Oh my... When did this happen?" I looked at Malik who was still going through the flashbacks.

"A little over a year ago." I answered, turning my eyes back to the beautiful woman, who was almost in tears. I think she was more upset about the fact that it was someone with her sister's blood who had past. "I'm so sorry."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

It was a few days before the wedding and I was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I've been like this ever since I woke up at dawn. I could hear the Assassins move around the halls, getting ready for the day. The fortress was coming back to life after a long sleep. I focused on the dark wood, letting my mind become nothing but a fuzz. The sounds faded off and I could no longer see anything but white.

I snapped out of my fogged mind when my window creaked open, allowing a cold flow of air rush through my chambers. I shot up to see a silhouette standing on the frame, then hoping down and removing his hood. I blinked several times, hoping to identify the shadow. I smiled as his face hit the light of the flames; radiant yellow eyes and a white scar came into view.

He walked towards me as I shot out of bed and ran to the figure, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his. He returned the kiss and snaked his arms around my waist, deepening our embrace. I moved one of my hands down his torso and immediately stopped, feeling cold liquid. I pushed away, gasping when I saw his white robes stained crimson red.

Before I could ask, he answered me. "It's not mine." A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I walked back towards the man. I looked down at my white sleeping blouse and black shorts, noticing the blood transferred to me. I pursed my slips but instantly relaxed my face, knowing that he was okay. "Who's blood?" I asked, turning around and unbuttoning my now crimson shirt. Altair took a seat on the couch and watched the flames dance before his eyes. "I ran into some trouble in Acre." He responded coldly. I knew his mission was to assassinate another Templar, but usually he came home blood free.

"The Templars are coming out of hiding." I said, throwing the ruined shirt to the ground and noticing the blood seeped through to my undergarments. I rolled my eyes and opened a drawer, taking out a fresh pair of undergarments. "They're becoming uneasy and arrogant." Altair's tongue rolled over the word _arrogant_. He hated that word now and couldn't stand it, even if he was slightly still arrogant.

"Do you think it's King Richard's work?" I slipped off the black shorts and tossed them along with the blouse, then replaced my undergarments. "I doubt it. I need to find out who the new Grand Master Templar is."

"We will have to start at the bottom and work our way up. Hide among the people." I sighed, opening the wardrobe, reveling my uniform. I started putting on the pieces, one-by-one, while Altair spoke. "It took us until the end to find the Grand Templar last time. We won't make the same mistake."

Although I was feet away from the man, I knew his body tensed up. When Umar died, Al Mualim took in Altair almost like one of his own. He became a father figure to the young child and helped him through the troubles in life. And I was the one who took his life. I looked down at my bare feet after my trousers and tunics were on, remembering what it was like to have his blood cover my hands. But it was kill him, or kill Altair.

"I doubt Malik is a Templar." I joked, trying to brighten the mood. It didn't help and Altair just sat there, watching the flames. I sighed in slight depression and walked over to the couch and stood behind Altair. I bent over and gentle wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my cheek in the grove of his neck. His neck warmed up my cold, blushed cheeks as we watched the flames flicker around.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll be by your side, Altair." I whispered in his ear, tilting my head so I could kiss his cheek. "Loyalty is the best thing a woman can offer." I huffed in disagreement but kept my mouth shut. I knew he was only joking but his tone sounded serious. I released his shoulders and stood up and walked over to the remaining parts of my attire.

I sat down at the edge of my bed, my back facing Altair, as I slid one foot into my boot. I tightened the string and buckled them tightly, deciding I would go for a run. It's been a while since I've hopped across the roof tops and climbed towers. I rolled my ankle, stretching the stiff leather and warming up my muscles. Last thing I needed was to break an ankle right before my wedding.

I slipped on my other boot, doing the same thing. Tied your boots too tight and you lost circulation and your leg muscles couldn't breath and move properly. Tied your boots too loose and you wouldn't get proper traction. I remember one time when I was a kid and my boot almost slid off when I was climbing a view point. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the desk where my sash and weapons laid. Altair sat quietly, turning his head to watch me as I wrapped my father's sash around my waist in swift motions. I grabbed my fingerless gloved and slid them on, tieing them so they would fit properly. After, I placed my waist guards on and sheathed the dagger behind my back.

Altair raised an eyebrow as I placed on my gauntlets and tucked my hair in my hood as I pulled it over my face. "Going somewhere?" I turned to face in, only to run into his chest. _'How the hell...'_ I didn't hear him get up, let alone walk over towards me. He looked down at me, towering over me, eyes demanding and stern. I looked up at him through my hood, locking onto his eyes. "I'm just going for a run."

He lifted his chin slightly in authority and continued to look down, silently. "Don't worry. I just need some exercise." I raised my hands in defense and dropped them instantly. "I'm not sure Malik will be so happy." I shrugged my shoulders and looked up into his eyes, poking his chest with my finger with my other hand on my hip. "Because of you two, I have been gaining weight." I shout out in a typical annoyed wife tone. He rolled his eyes and gentle grabbed my hand that was poking him. "Maybe because you're pregnant." He didn't question, but stated.

It was my turn to roll my eyes and I pulled my hand out of his. "I'm _not_ pregnant. What do you expect? I eat a lot of meat and I do nothing to burn it off. Of course I'm gaining weight." I walked around him, towards my window from where he entered. Typically I left my door locked and exited through my window, seeing that it would be faster to reach the exit of the fortress.

"Veronica." I stopped, standing on the frame of the open windows, ready for the jump. I turned my back to the outside and faced my beloved. He smirked and nodded is head, giving me the permission to venture off. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

I smiled and raised my arms, opening my wings. I leaned back and looked up at the sky. As the wind flowed through my fingers, I leaned back more so my feet were now headed towards the ground. As soon as I impacted, I rolled, absorbing the impact. I ran through the courtyard and snaked through the crowds of white blurs. I ran through the gates, giving a smile and a wave at the guard posted, letting him know I wasn't running away.

There were two paths: One with leveled short cliffs and one with a sloped pathway, which people usually took. I decided to avoid the crowd and take the small cliffs, jumping off the edges and landing on the earth below, rolling to absorb the impacts. On the last jump, I rolled incorrectly and my head whiplashed, but I only shook off my dizziness while running. There was a giant leap and far below, there was a pile of hay. I jumped off the edge and soared, extending my arms once more and somersaulted in the air, landing in the pile of hay.

Hoping out, I noticed a strand of air, which escaped the rest and flew in front of my face. Brushing it back into my hood, I began to run away, this time aiming for the building ahead. I gained a few stares as I climbed up. Most people here were used to Assassins running around, but they still watched as we flew through the sky like white phantoms. We were the Angels of Death.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The Only Life I Have Known almost has 4.5K views :)  
I love my readers! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF DEPRESSING :(**

* * *

After an hour of running through the streets and rooftops of Masyaf, I stopped at a fountain in the middle of the souk. I took a seat on the fountain's rim, panting and catching my breath. _'Wow, I am really out of shape.'_ Then again I wasn't so surprised. As Assassin Captain, you weren't running around, hunting Templars. You assisted the Mentor and wrote orders. And I haven't gotten too much exercise since I was thought to be pregnant.

After I caught my breath and my heart beat returned to normal, I rested my elbows on my knees and lowered my head, hiding my face from the public. I sat like this for several minutes, focusing on the sounds of feet and trickling water. A small pair of feet appeared in front of me, causing me to look up at who was greeting me. I saw a little girl, holding a doll. It was the same girl from weeks ago who was crying because her doll was stuck in the fountain until I helped.

"Are you the lady who saved Kiki?" Her small voice was now full of happiness instead of sorrow. I smiled politely and nodded. "Here." She held out a flower for me. I took the flower in my fingers and looked back at her. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

She ran off, disappearing into the crowd, leaving me and the flower alone. I examined it's beauty. It had large radiant orange petals surrounding the bright yellow stigma. It was a Amaryllis, which were rare around these parts. But it was extremely beautiful. I tucked the flower into my inner robes, deciding later I would go back to my room and press the flower into a book to preserve its beauty.

I lowered my head and stood up from my spot and walked along with the people, blending in. I slowly made my way back to the fortress. I stopped in my tracks when my eyes fell upon a woman, talking to a merchant. She looked just like my mother from what I remember. She had a slight tan and long straight hair, black like the night sky. Her cheek bones were defined in perfection and her eyes were a little wider than a typical Arabian, but no doubt she was from here. Her eyes were almost black and her eye lashes were long and luscious.

I wanted to approach the strange woman, but decided I should inspect her more before doing so. I made my way into a crowd who stood a few feet away. Her face resembled my mother as she smiled at the merchant and bowing, taking her order into her hands and started walking away. I followed the woman, keeping my distance. _'It can't be... she's been dead for years. This woman is also too young to be her.'_

I followed the woman for several more minutes before she stopped in front of a building. I was far to her left, watching as she slightly turned her head towards me. We locked eyes for a few seconds before she smiled and turned away, disappearing into the building. I wasn't sure how to take this in. Not only did she resemble my mother, but she saw me no doubt. _'Who is she?' _A man hurried by, elbowing my gut and knocking me down to the ground. I looked at the running man as my face hit the dirt. He was running away from two other men in white. _'Idiot.'_ I groaned, getting back on my feet. A pair on hands grabbed my elbow and heaved me back to my feet. "Are you alright, miss?" A man about my age asked, releasing my elbow. I brushed off the dirt from my tunic and looked at the man. "Yeah, just covered in dirt. "Idiota del cazzo." (Fucking idiot.) I murmured and thanked the man and walked off, heading uphill. _'Great. An inch higher and he could have cracked my ribs.'_

I made my way back into the fortress, walking along with everyone else. "Tired yourself out?" The guard greeted me, the one I waved at earlier. I ignored his presence and thought about confronting Malik about the strange woman or not. I walked through the large crowd of men, who speculated the sparring match. I ignored the fight and entered the library, hearing chuckling. As I approached Malik's desk, I noticed my former Mentor sitting in front of Malik's desk, Altair had taken my place next to Malik, who was leaning back in his chair, conversing with the older man.

The three looked at me and two smiled. I only removed my hood and looked along the three, expressionless like Altair. "Ah, well if it isn't the bride." The old man spoke, chuckling more. I approached more and stood beside the elder man, looking down at him as he spoke. "You didn't say you were engaged to Umar's son." He looked over at Altair who was now having his arms crossed and leaning against the book shelf, tired.

"I was just telling my stories of my childhood with Umar and Faheem. Those were the days." He looked back up at me and stood up, motioning his hands to his chair. "Here, sit." I shook my head and walked over to Altair, who watched every step I took. "Is something bothering you, sister?" Malik asked, furrowing his eyebrows at my strange attitude. I looked at him and shook my had, "No, I'm fine."

Abdul Sattar, my Mentor, sat back down in the chair, Malik leaned back once more, and Altair stuffed his hands into his pocket, keeping his eyes on me. "So, Grand Master, when's this big wedding?"

"The thirteenth of March."

"Ah, so close. Are you getting nervous, Vero?" My eyes left Altair's gaze and turned to look at the older man. "Not really." I lied. To be honest I was really nervous for some reason. I felt my stomach flip and acid works it way up my esophagus. I tried to hold last night's dinner down and I could slowly feel my face lose blood. "If you would excuse me." I mumbled and instantly walked away from the men. As soon as I was out of the library, I stopped and leaned against a wall, trying to calm my nerves down. "What's wrong?" A deep, concerned voice made me jump a little. Altair was towering over me, looking down in worry, yet his face was expressionless.

"I'm fine." I panted a little, looking away. He sighed and bent over, picking me up in a bridal fashion and walked quickly towards the clinic. I looked up at his face, scowling. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I groan a little, causing him to look down at me as I clenched my robes. He kicked the infirmary door open, causing a ruckus. He walked down the halls with purpose and into Titania's office. She shot up, noticing me in his arms, pain across my pale face. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Titania motioned for Altair to follow and lead us into a private room, like the ones before. He laid my gentle on the bed, resting my head on the fluffed pillow. Titania pushed Altair aside and examined me, checking my eyes and my lips. I felt sweat dripping from my forehead, yet I felt frozen and my body shivered. Saliva pooled in my mouth, almost making me gag. "Altair, get Valentine and tell her to bring mint leaves, pail of water, a couple of dry cloths, an empty bucket, and a wool blanket. Go! Double time!"

The door slammed shut and once again, Titania was hovering over me. I gasped at the pain in my stomach and shot up, sitting up right in the bed. It felt like a hot arrow was shot into my kidneys and the flames were melting the skin around. I cried out in pain as the pain extended to my lower back. "Veronica, look at me. Look at me!" She shouted as I tried opening my eyes.

The door slammed open and a young woman with her arms full of supplies. She hurried in and dropped them by the bed side and rushed back to close the door. "Altair is getting Malik." Valentine said, making her way back to Titania's side.

I gasped as the pain moved to my womb, the hot arrow burning my insides. I cried out loud again, letting tears flow down my cheeks as I desperately tried to restrain from yelling. The pain was becoming more unbearable as the minutes passed.

Titania's eyes widened, remembering her mother laying in bed, screaming the exact same way. She laid me down as Valentine placed a damp cloth on my forehead, trying to treat my sweating. Another hot arrow was shot into the base of my spine and I stirred as Titania removed my boots. She ordered Valentine several things but it was all a mutter to me for the groans in my head became louder and louder.

My trousers and under garments were stripped off as Titania was now at the foot of my bed while Valentine stayed beside me, holding my hand as I squeezed and screamed in pain and agony. I let out a few gasps as Titania bent my knees and walked over to the bucket, her hands full of blood already. She washed her hands and hurried back to the end of my bed. She yelled at me but I wasn't able to hear what she said.

I gasped again as one of her hands made its way inside of me. I squeezed Valentines hand harder and Titania's hand roamed inside my womb. What felt like several hour of pain and torture, Titania removed her hand from me. I looked between my legs and saw her holding a bloody mess. The pain dropped slightly, but I was still in agony. I dropped my head back into the pillow and stopped my screaming and looked over at Valentine, who has tears in her face.

Exhaustion covered my body, but I was able to regain my hearing as my head slightly started spinning. "Oh my god..." I heard one of the women whisper. Titania walked towards the side of my bed, holding something in her bloody arms. Valentine hovered over me, trying to keep her tears back. "Do you what to see it?" She asked quietly.

I furrowed my eyes brows, confused to what she meant. "What?" I asked. Titania moved closer to my view and leaned over, showing me what was in her arms. It was a small fetus, barely recognizable, but I knew exactly what it was, even through the blood. My lips trembled as I looked away, tears flowing down my face.

I lost my first child.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Awe :(**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

I sat upright in my bed, alone in the room. Just an hour ago, I lost my baby. I stared at the white sheets in depression as my mind was blank. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. All I could do was stare at the sheets. Titania took the bloody mess away and wrapped it in a white cloth and burried it in the back, while Valentine cleaned me and the bed up from all the blood. A young nurse brought me food and water a while ago, but I didn't touch it. It just sat on the night stand, growing colder by the minute.

Altair and Malik weren't allowed in the room until Titania returned. As far as I knew, they didn't know of the miscarriage. They probably just assumed I was sick. I couldn't imagine Altair's face when Titania would tell him that his child was dead. Because of me. I kept blaming myself. I knew I shouldn't have gone. I was distracted easily by the woman, not noticing the man running through the crowds until it was too late. I wasn't able to protect my growing baby. I was so arrogant that I kept telling myself I wasn't pregnant.

Shortly after, the door clicked open and Titania and Valentine made their way into the room. Their eyes were full of sorrow. I didn't look at them until they sat on my bed, facing me. "Veronica." Valentine whispered gently, trying to approach me as cautiously as possible. She knew I was on the verge of snapping. I would go out, blood thirsty and find the bastard who knocked me to the ground. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, dropping her eyes to the bed, avoiding the pain in my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Titania butted in, leaning in closer. I only locked eyes with her, not saying a word. _'I just lost a child. How do you think I am?'_ I yelled at her in my head. "Altair and Malik are outside waiting. Do you want to tell them? If not w-"

"Bring them in." I snapped, shooting my eyes back to the bed. Valentine and Titania got up and walked towards the door, leaving it open as they left. Moments later, a calm but annoyed Altair walked in, confused to why I was screaming earlier. Malik brushed by and quickly sat on my bed, holding me hand in his. Altair stood next to my bedside, refusing to sit. "What did they say? What's wrong?" Malik threw me a thousand questions before I was able to answer one.

I looked at him and Altair, a huge lump in my throat stuck in my throat. I opened my mouth but I couldn't talk at all. I closed it and allowed a tear to flow down my cheek. I swallowed the lump and opened my mouth again, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "You were right. I was pregnant." I choked out, lowering my head, allowing my hair to curtain off Altair's and Malik's gaze.

I felt the two men tense up and the atmosphere became stiff and hot. "What do you mean _was_?" Malik's grip tightened as the word _was_ passed through his clenched teeth. I took my free hand and covered my eyes, hiding the tears flow down my face as I clenched my teeth. I let out a couple of sobs before I was pulled into a man's robed chest. I buried my face in Altair's chest, who was not sitting right next to me. Malik's grip left my hand and the weight from where he was sitting disappeared. A loud slam of the door caused me to let out all my sobs.

I soaked Altair's robes with my tears as he held me close, rocking me. "I'm so sorry!" Was all I was able to say between sobs. He would press me harder into him as my crying went on for a few more minutes. Finally, my sobs softened as I rested my throbbing head in his chest. His heart rate was high and his breathing was shaky. Eventually, I looked up at him. His face killed me. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain and his lips curved downward. He leaned in and kissed me gently, distracting me from his sorrow.

Without a word, he pulled away and climbed over me and laid in the empty space next to me, removing nothing. I was pulled into his side and I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart. His hand held my waist close to him as his other hand held mine on his chest, our fingers entwined. After several minutes of silence he spoke. "It's not your fault." He tried comforting me but it was no use. I had a heavy weight on my chest and it was going no where.

"Altair... I didn't know..." I choked out, trying to hold more tears back. With little success, I nuzzled his robes and closed my eyes, trying to focus on his scent. "I know. But I'm here." He pressed his lips on my forehead and inhaled my scent. I slowly started to drift away in his arms.

I was exhausted from the pain, I was exhausted from the pushing, I was exhausted from the crying. I just wanted to fall asleep and wake up, only to have all of this some kind of nightmare. _'I will wake up in my own bed, panting and sweating. Altair will be next to me, holding me close and telling me it was just a nightmare. He will comfort me back to sleep. All of this is just a nightmare. I'm not pregnant, and I never was.'_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the depression in the last two chapters.  
Just writing it made me sad, especially when I reviewed it.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

The room was pure white, full of candles and red pedals fell from the heavens. My family and friends stood up from the pews and watched me slowly make my way to the man down the aisle, his back towards me. He was cradling something in his arms and whispering to it. He stood in white armour with golden trip, complimenting his brown short hair. I made my way towards him, my dress dancing behind me. I stopped beside the man and peered into his arms. Blood.

The crimson liquid was dripping from his hands and he hummed to the mess. There was a new born baby in his arms, crying as he tried comforting it. The honey eyed man kissed the crimson stained baby's head. He extended his arms, passing the baby to a man all in black. His black robes covered his body and hid his face. His pale, bony fingers took the baby. It stopped crying and turned pale like the man holding it. "No!" I screamed out and ran towards the shadowed man, reaching for the infant. He slowly turned his back towards me as stared at me, showing me his face slightly.

I saw white cheek bones, and gaping black holes where his eyes should have been. I ran and ran, but I was no where near close to him. A pair of arms caught me, halting me. I tried angry to release myself from his arms, but it was no use. White feathers brushed my face and the chaining arms disappeared. Everything was white. There was no crowd. There was no white man in armour. It was me, now on the ground, laying on my back. I looked over as a face came into view. He was wearing glistening white robes which flowed to the floor. He had pure white wings and a face I've seen before. His black hair framed his young face. "Kadar." I mumbled before my body started to shake like an earthquake. "To love another person is to see the face of God." His angelic voice echoed through the whiteness.

I snapped my eyes open and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. I no longer saw the white feather, nor the white sky. I was now stuck in darkness, weight on my shoulders pushing me into a soft floor. "Veronica." Voices murmured in my head. I looked around, giving up my fight for freedom from the chains. My eyes focused in the darkness and I started noticing faces, familiar faces. "You were having a bad dream." I feminine voice spoke to me.

Titania was the one, pushing me down back into my bed. I stopped panting and noticed a few beads of sweat roll down my face and disappear into my hair and pillows as I laid back down. "It was just a dream." Valentine came into view and opened the heavy curtains, allowing light to fill up the darkness. "Kadar." I whispered, turning my head towards Titania. She shook her head and removed her hands from my shoulders. "Get Malik, but make sure Altair doesn't know." Titania ordered the young girl. Without question, she disappeared from the room, her footsteps growing faint.

I sat up on my down and looked around my room. A white dress was laid next to me on the bed along with white, ankle high boots with golden lines, and a long red cloth. I looked down at my hands, which were in my lap, and gazed upon the glistening ring. "Today's the wedding." I murmured, remembering how hard it was to fall asleep last night. I remembered being anxious and tossing and turning as the hours passed and the moon soared higher and higher into the sky.

"Yes. Veronica, if you're not feeling well, we can postpone." She offered. Malik tried talking me into postponing the wedding since the miscarriage. Even Altair thought it was a good idea. I knew the sooner we got this over with, the sooner I will be able to relax a little. I tried desperately to try to forget about my unborn child, but it was no use. When I was alone, I thought about the little human fetus in Titania's arms and the blood that covered it as well as the sheets, her hands, and me. At night, my baby was in my dreams, being taken away by the Grim Reaper, never once being taken by an angel. Guilt filled my body until I cried.

"No. Altair will be waiting at the altar and I _will_ be there." I shot out in a low tone as Malik, followed by Valentine, shuffled it. "She's been muttering Kadar's name." Titania said to the tall, dark haired man, who was now sitting on the edge, right next to me. Everything was quiet when he spoke. "Vero, are you sure you're ready?" I locked my eyes onto his matching ones, nodding. "It was just a dream, Malik."

"What did this dream consist." I looked away from his gaze and my eyes dropped onto my hands once more, staring at the ring. "I..." I closed my eyes, trying to remember the dream. "Altair was holding a crying baby, covered in blood. The Reaper took it away and Kadar was talking to me."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important. Just, 'To love another person is to see the face of God.'" I threw the covers off of my legs, being careful enough to not knock the dress off my bed. Malik stood up, allowing me to exit my bed. "You're sure that -"

"Yes, Malik. Now go, I need to get dressed." He bowed at my order and left the room, clicking the door shut behind him. The girls nodded to each other and roamed around the room for the utensils they would use to fix me up. "A beautiful bride." Valentine smiled, taking my hand and leading me to behind the screen so I could slip into the wedding dress.

_'Mrs. Ibn-La'Ahad.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Let's get this party started!  
**

**Okay so this is Chapter 25, a special number since it's a quarter of 100  
If you add this chapter, plus all the other chapters from The Only Life I Have Known, it'd be 67 chapters!**

**Thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and reviews :)  
It makes a big difference and really helps me write more, knowing others enjoy this.**

**1.1K Views :D**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

**P.S. If you got confused last chapter, the first like three chapters were just a nightmare dream.**

* * *

The large double doors leading to the library and garden opened. The music started and Malik, who I had my right arm snaked around his elbow, looked down at me and smiled. I looked up and smiled and instantly looked ahead. The library had transformed completely. Rows of pews sat on each side of a long, narrow, red carpet, leading to the opened door, exposing the beautiful garden hidden behind the castle. Before the door, there was a large table, and standing in front, there was a priest, holding open a large book. Altair faced me, his hands clasped behind his back.

He flashed me a small smile as Malik escorted me down the carpet, covered in white pedals. Altair had transformed himself. He wore a black attire with golden designs. His face was exposed, reveling the emotions he typically hidden behind his hood. His black vest complimented his built structure. Like Malik, he had an elegant belt holding the Assassin's symbol and a beautiful sheathed blade at his side. I smiled, noticing he wore one gauntlet on his left hand. _'He never takes those off, now does he?'_

Standing in front of Altair, Malik stopped and nodded to the groom, smiling with happiness. I released my hand from his elbow and faced him as he faced me, kissing my cheek. He took a step back and allowed Altair to take my hand, bowing in a gentleman manner. With a slight pull, I was now holding onto his left elbow like I did with Malik as my heart raced. Altair escorted me and stopped, right in front of the priest who nodded at Altair.

The man began to speak out loud about the history of marriage as Altair whispered to me. "You look beautiful."

"Not to shabby yourself." His deep voice let out a small chuckle, but it didn't distract the priest as he went on and on about the ceremony. I couldn't held but shift my weight onto my other foot as he spoke about Greek mythology. _'Can we just get to the vows. This dress is heavy and it's getting hot.'_ I moaned and groaned in my head as the man spoke more about the ceremony. Altair decided it would be better to have a Christian wedding since he didn't find himself to be Muslim. Unknowing to him, the Christian weddings were long and very ceremonial.

"Now if the Groom and Bride may face each other before their vows." Altair and I turned towards each other, holding my hands in his.

"Groom, now you repeat my words." The priest started muttering lowly to Altair, only allowing me to hear as Altair repeated in a louder voice, allowing the guests to hear.

"I, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," Altair copied the Priest's words, staring deep into my eyes as my heart thumped hard in my chest. "Take thee, Veronica Al-Sayf, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

A large smile crossed my face as he said his vows, promising his vows. "Bride, now you will repeat my words." The priest turned to me, whispering in my ears as I copied. "I, Veronica Al-Sayf, take thee, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." I smiled between words, my eyes forming warm tears of happiness.

Altair removed his hand, which was holding my left, and held a plain silver wedding band in his hand. "With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost." He spoke, sliding the second ring along my ring finger. He then took my hand and dropped my right hand, allowing me to take a thicker silver band from his hand, that once rested on his shortened finger. With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost." I repeated, sliding the ring on his left shortened finger.

My hand fell into his hands once more as the priest spoke. "Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent, not even a bird chirped. "By the power invested in me, and in Lord's name, I now declare you Husband and Wife. Husband, you may now kiss you bride." Altair took a step closer, causing my heart to race further as he released my hand and placed is against my cheek. While leaning in, my eyes closed and I felt his delicate lips press against mine. Without hesitation, I returned the kiss, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

The crowd cheered, their screams bouncing off the walls as we slowly pulled away. I copied Altair's smile as we turned and faced the crowd. I looked over at Malik and Titania, who stood clapping. Titania brushed several tears off her face as Malik held a soft smile across his face. I nodded at them and snaked my arm around my new husband's elbow. He escorted me through the building, between the crowds of cheering men and women. It was official now. I would spend the rest of my life with this man as I promised.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

I stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down below at a rushing river. The sun was setting and the sky turned orange. A white figure appeared next to me, covered in white robes. He cradled a white bundle of cloth in his arms, humming a lullaby while smiling. The man looked up at me, his face glowing with innocence. "Rest, dear sister." I turned to the young man, shaking my head.

"_He_ died in peace. He didn't feel any pain, and now he rests with mother and father." He placed the cloth in my arms and took a step back. Looking down, I was a peaceful face of a child, sleeping soundly. He stirred a little but instantly fell back into a deep sleep. His tiny hand wrapped around my index finger, never letting go. I smiled and cooed at the little boy. He had porcelain skin and black hair.

His eyes slowly opened, revelling bright hazel eyes, which glistened in the remaining sun light. I hummed and rocked the child in my arms for several minutes, his eyes always on me, never making a sound. I looked up at the angel, who was drawing near. "Let him go." He whispered, holding out him arms. I looked down at the baby and kissed his forehead. "Your mother and your father love you dearly. One day, we will see you." I whispered, pulling my lips away from the little boy. I sighed and reached my arms out, handing the angel my child.

"I love you, Kadar. I never told you, but I'm proud of you."

My eyes opened, and once again I was in a dark room. Instead of panting and sweating, I was calm and smiling, knowing that my baby was with my family. I nuzzled my nose into the pillow, only to have the pillow stir a little. It rose and fell in a rhythmic patter and it was warm and smooth, like skin. I felt a soft weight on my hip and wind softly brushing down my face.

I rose my head, noticing my husband was my pillow. I blushed slightly when I realized I was resting on his bare chest, cuddling close to his warm body. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ I lowered my head back onto his chest along with my hand, embracing his warmth. He stirred a little and turned his head a little. I smiled as he took in a deep breath and released it. I closed my eyes and thought about my child. _'A son.'_

Altair and I have been married for just over a week, and we shared a large bedroom together. It was simple like my old room, expect larger. We shared a large king sized bed with wooden posts and heavy, elegant blankets and pillows. There was a fire-place and in front, there was a couch, almost exactly like the one in my old room. The window was covered by heavy velvet curtains, keeping out the sun light. There were desks and drawers and a wardrobe to hold our clothing, weapons, and accessories. There was a small room linked to ours that was blocked off by a door. Inside, there was a washing bowl, a lump for water, a deep bathtub, and a toilet bowl.

I opened my eyes once more and looked up at Altair's face, his eyes slightly open, looking down at me. His honey eyes were bright, even if the room was dark. "You're awake." I whispered, resting my chin on his chest as he brushed a strand of hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Nightmare?" He asked, brushing my bed hair. I smiled and kissed his chest before sitting up, pulling some blankets over my shoulder, warming up my cold body. "No. A pleasant dream actually." I smiled. It was probably the first time since the wedding day that I actually smiled, which made Altair raise an eyebrow and sit up as well, facing me.

"Kadar let me say goodbye to our son." I explained before he could ask. I looked down at my crossed legs as I smiled. He placed his hands on my upper arms and brought himself closer to me. "Son?"

I nodded and leaned in, placing my lips on his, feeling his warmth. Our lips moved in harmony for a few seconds before I pulled away and dropped the blankets from my shoulders. I turned away and slid off the bed and onto my feet, feeling the carpet. I knew Altair was upset with losing his child, bu he was able to coup up with it easier than me. Then again, it was Altair - the man with no emotions. Hopefully the weight on his chest lifted as it did on mine when I woke up.

_'Knowing he's in a better place eases me. Maybe I can move on now. Try again soon, and this time be careful.'_ I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open, wincing at daylight blinded me. As my eyes adjusted, I looked down at the courtyard. There were some white-robed men down there, practicing. The castle seemed empty, even though a few hundred people roamed its walls every day. My friends and family from Italy left yesterday morning, and all the extra Assassins were gone.

I felt Altair's warmth against my back. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head as he looked out the window as well. He inhaled my scent as I felt his body relax more. He rocked me slightly as the minutes flew by. I rested my head back into my chest and closed my eyes. "I need to get to work." I mumbled, knowing Malik would have a shit fit if I was late again.

* * *

**A/N: The beginning is another dream**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm Back! **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday  
Super busy!**

**I'm planning on a new AC fanfic but I still have to work all the kinks and everything, plus I'm worried that I might abandon this story if I start another and I don't wanna abandon this!  
Probably going to be another Altair/OC, Malik/OC, or even Kadar/Oc  
Not sure yet but anyhoo, stay tuned.  
(If anyone could think of a title name, that would be great!)**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

"You _cannot_ be serious, Veronica!"

"Calm down."

"_Calm down?_ He almost raped you and you're letting him go?"

"But he didn't."

"So now you're defending _him?"_

"Titania..."

"No. Don't _Titania_ me. He's a snake in the grass."

"He's done his time. I think it's time to release him."

"What would Altair say?"

"This doesn't concern Altair."

"He's your _husband._ You may not think it but his opinion matters. I say let him rot in the dungeon. We're doing fine without him."

"We can always use an extra set of hands."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

Titania and I sat in the souk, near the large fountain, and argued among ourselves about Abbas and his freedom. I was ready to rid myself from these keys and let him go, but Titania thought he should _'rot'. _I agree with her, but I need more men. It was that or recruit others in distant cities and train more men. Most recruits we receive are too weak-minded or cannot keep up with the physical demands. Each semester, the numbers decreased.

It wasn't just us either. It was Rome, London, Cairo, and Athens. It was those goddamn Templars. They attacked dens and showed no mercy on our men, thought I didn't expect any mercy. Every day, our men were being in this god forsaken war and it was harder than ever to replace our fallen. I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees and lowered my head, thinking about what _I _can do.

I raised my head and watches as the water from the fountain rolled down the stones. My eyes wandered until it froze on a woman. _Her_. It was the same woman from before. Petite, long black hair, dark eyes, high cheek bones, tan skin, slender. She looked the same as she did from a few weeks ago. The day I lost my child.

My heart started pumping hard as my blood rushed to my stiff muscles. "Where are you going?" Titania's curious voice flowed through one ear and out the other as I subconsciously shot up and took a step closer to the woman. She had her back towards me as she bent over the fountain and watched her reflection in the mirrored water. Without thought, my body moved towards hers, quietly and powerfully. _'I must confront her.'_

My gloved hand reached out for her elbow. Before my fingers could touch her sleeve, a feminine hand grasped mine and yanked me hard to another direction. "Titania, what are you doing?" I yelled out to the woman who pulled me away from the fountain and through the crowd, angrily. "Titania!"

The woman stopped as we made our way halfway up a hill. She released my hand and turned around powerfully. "What's wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with you?" She snarled. "What did I do?"

"You cannot go around her!" Titania gasped, realizing what she just said. I raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her. "You know her." I stated, looking dead into her eyes. As soon as Titania made eye contact, she dropped her eyes and started messing with her fingers nervously. "Who is she?"

"No one." Her eyes moved to her fingers and I walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her hard. I looked dead into her eyes and didn't move until her eyes met my gaze. "I... I can't tell you."

"Tell me or so help me."

"Okay!" She shoved herself from my grasp and looked down before speaking. "Adha."

My heart completely stopped and dropped to my boots. _'Adha. Isn't she supposed to be dead? At least captured by the Templars? How long has she been here, right under my nose. Why hasn't Altair told me his former lover was living here?'_

Without the use of my heart, my blood flashed through my veins. I clenched my fists, ready to punch a solid object. Probably Altair from keeping this from me. _'Right in his beautiful nose.'_

A pair of hands now rested on my shoulders, snapping my attention back to the present. "Vero..." Her soft voice whispered. I pushed her away from me, sending her to the ground. Without hesitation or guilt, I stormed up the hills, towards the fortress.

Stomping to Malik's desk, I slammed my hands on top of the oak, causing the one-armed man to jump in his chair. His eyes wide full of shock, staring at mine, looking for an answer for my actions.

"Where is he?" I snarled, leaning over the desk, my face right in front of Malik's. "I assume you mean your husband."

"No Malik. I mean the Messiah - Of course Altair!" Malik leaned back into his chair, scratching his goatee, which I was about to rip off his face any minute. "Jerusalem."

I huffed in ager and shot up straight, crossing my arms and turning my back. "What's wrong?" His curious eyes on my back. I uncrossed my arms and turned around. "Adha." I shout out in a loud whisper. Malik raised his chin and leaned his head back against the chair, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What about her?"

"She's supposed to be dead."

"Why do you care?"

"Malik. Tell me why everyone has hidden the fact that my husband's former lover from me. I can't even trust my own husband anymore." Tears started to form in my eyes from anger and frustration as my heart was now beating in my ears, causing them to ring.

"He doesn't know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"He doesn't."

"Then why is she here?" Malik sighed and stood up quietly. He walked around the large throne and stood in front of the window, looking at the cliffs. His hand rested on the small of his back. "She's the Chalice."

"What? No, the Chalice is a holy artifact."

"That's where many people are wrong. Adha _is_ the holy artifact. Whoever has the Chalice could unite all factions under them, granting them victory over all, and allowing them to rule the Holy Land. Or so Al Mualim believed. If she's here, we can win this war."

"Malik, that's stupid." He turned towards me, looking at me dumbfounded and slightly irritated.

"How childish of you to say. Just because you're are jealous, or wha-"

"Jealous? Malik, I'm married to Altair. I _am_ Mrs. Ibn-La'Ahad. Not _her.__"_

"Then what is it that you're angry about?" He now stood behind his desk, leaning his body over the oak, supported by his one arm and hand. His eyebrows were raised at me. "I... well..."

"Veronica. Altair may be a thick-headed, stubborn, arrogant, conceded man, but he will not fall for the woman again. He's too loyal." I smirked at Malik's insult to his brother-in-law and giggled a little, covering my lips with my hand. I looked away and took in a deep breath, calming my own nerves. Malik stood up straight and took his seat back in the throne. "This conversation stays between us."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews :)  
I love them more than I love video games :D**

**I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

"So... sorry for earlier."

"It's fine, dear. If I found out Malik's lover was living right under his nose, I'd push my sister into the dirt." I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows, starring coldly at the woman who I tried apologizing to. Her soft lips curved upwards as she giggled. "Vero, I'm joking." We laughed together as we sat across each other at a small table on the balcony overlooking the garden.

It was my break time and it's been a while since we've actually bonded together. Valentine was gone to Acre, meeting her new fiancée - a lord who was a double agent of the Templars for us, and she wouldn't return for another two weeks. "M'Ladies. Your tea." A very young - probably thirteen - girl in a typical maid's outfit came in, carrying a tray of a porcelain kettle and tea cups.

She set the tray on the table and placed the cups and their plate out in front of us, then poured some tea. "Thank you, Elizabeth." Titania whispered, taking the tea in her hands and lifting it up a little towards her face to inhale the beautiful herbal scent. "Your name is Elizabeth?" I looked over to the girl before taking my cup. "Y-Yes, Ma'am." It was obvious she was brand new from her nervousness towards Assassins, plus I didn't recognize her.

"My middle name is Elizabeth." I took the warm tea and let the radiant warmth cure my cold hands. She giggled a little and bowed, taking the tray back in her hands and leaving the balcony. I sighed before taking a sip, letting the sweet, beautiful tea warm my tongue. Titania took several small sips, not being able to handle the heat.

After several moments of silence, Titania lowered her glass back down to the table before she spoke. "About Adha. I didn't know until a couple of weeks ago. i bumped into her while at the market, and well, I thought she was you. So I greeted her and she seemed confused, and then she told me her name, and it all hit me. I remember only seeing her once years and years ago. I'm sorry, truly, I am."

"Titania, can we not... speak about her?"

"Oh... yes of course."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and took another sip of tea, this time not savouring the liquid but thinking about how Altair would react if he found out. _'How could he not know she was here? What if he finds out? He wouldn't fall for her again... would he?'_ I found myself staring out at the garden as I thought quietly before Titania's soft hand touched the tops of mine.

"Are you alright?" A small whisper passed her lips. I looked into her worried eyes with my own hazel ones, looking away immediately. "Yeah."

"Look, everything will be fine."

"I know. I trust you. I trust Altair. I'm just still not comfortable with her so close."

"If you want, I can go meet her and tell her Altair is happily married." She said with a heavy sigh. Shaking my head, I placed the half empty teacup on the table and stood from my seat. "No. I will."

"You will what?" A third voice came from the doorway. I jumped a little, not knowing there was someone else here with us. I turned to face the man, his robes dirty and stained with blood. His face was shielded by his hood as usual, yet I could still see his honeycomb eyes. I looked at Titania who stood up as well, and kept her eyes on me. "I'll leave you two alone."

After she excused herself, she disappeared behind Altair, who took a step towards me, exhausted and tired. "Nothing." I answered, hoping he didn't hear me. I looked away from his eyes and he grew closer, his tall figure towering over me. To my relief, he didn't say a work and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pulled me into his chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around his waist.

"You need to shave." I giggled as he slightly brushed my cheeks with his. His skin was rough from a couple of days from not being treated, but in honestly, I loved his light beard and mustache. It really outlined his scar on his lip and his strong jaw line. If I didn't know if this man, I'd be intimidated. As I buried my face in his robes, I inhaled his sent. He smelled of soot and blood, which made me turn my head away slightly for fresh air. I prefered is natural scent over the enemies' blood and soot.

Altair released me from his embrace and walked over to where Titania once sat. He took his seat in her chair and relaxed a little, pulling his hood off of his face, exposing his tanned skin to the sunlight. I sat down in my chair once again and rested my elbows on the table as I stared out to the garden. I could hear him lean over the table and grab the kettle, pouring his cup of tea and refilling my cup.

I looked over at my now full cup of tea. I remembered the conversation that was taken place a few minutes ago, right before Altair entered the balcony. I sighed in slight depression, not trying to be too loud to grab Altair's attention. The last thing I needed was him asking what was wrong, and he wouldn't stop pursuing the answer until I gave it to him.

I took the porcelain cup in my hands and embraced the warmth. I took a sip, letting the hot liquid warm my lips once more. The heat from the cup warmed my nose and cheeks as I took another sip. "Thank you." I murmured, closing my eyes and lowering the cup, focusing on the sounds which surrounded me. I could hear Altair's breathing as well as his gaze. I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly opened my eyes, meeting a pair of yellow eyes. "Something's wrong."

I let my eyes wonder to his cup, which was now on the table, empty. _'Here we go.'_ I groaned in my head. I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Actually, I never wanted to have this conversation. I didn't want to bring up his former lover. my eyes wondered all over the table until a gentle hand rested on top of mine once more. This time it was Altair's. I locked my eyes onto his. They were soft and inviting, reassuring me everything was going to be okay. "I am your husband. It's okay to talk to me." He cooed. His deep voice caused me to open up more.

"Well... today I met a woman. She umm..." I knew I wasn't allowed to tell Altair that she was here, nor did I want to tell him, but he was a sneaky person. He got in to your head, figured out your weaknesses just so you can tell him what he wanted. His eyes and deep voice controlled my brain. Plus, I promised I wouldn't keep vital information from the man who took my hand in marriage, who was there when we lost our child, and who saved my life countless times. His chin raised, and he crossed his arms, waiting for me to continue.

My mouth was open, but no sound came out - a mute. "I know." My mouth snapped shut and I furrowed my eyebrows, confused to what he said. He leaned farther into his chair, never breaking our eye lock. "They really think they can hide something from me."

"Then... why haven't you-"

"Vero. you are my - how did you say it - mogile?" (Wife.)

"Does she even know that you know?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't made contact since her arrival months ago."

"Why?"

"I've never seen you so curious before."

"Altair." I snapped, leaning into the table.

"Why would I?"

"Well, I mean. She was... well... a former lover..."

"I will admit I had an attraction for her, but to say I _loved_ her. No. The feelings I had for her left shortly after her disappearance. Let me explain something to you. I promised her I'd find her, but I didn't. I promised you I'd find you, and every time you left my sights, I came for you. I don't care how long and difficult it will be for me to find you, but I will never give up. I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!  
BIG shoutout to the followers, favoriters, viewers, and reviewers! :D**

**1.7K+ Views**

**5.5K+ Views on 'The Only Life I Have Known'**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating as much. Super, super busy.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Summer was setting in and the heat was picking up. Even the Assassin's took shelter in the shade when the sun hit it's highest point in the sky.

Two months ago, Altair took my mission and headed to Mongolia to assassinate a wild man name Khan. His band of thieves posed a threat to our allies as well as the Brotherhood. I was to set out and destroy his reign, but after learning about my second pregnancy, I was going no where. Malik ordered my to stay in Masyaf and be accompanied by Titania, while Altair would defeat the _Great__ Khan_ and come home in time to hold his newborn.

I was conceived three months ago, and my belly started to show. No doubt I was pregnant. I was craving certain food - mostly spicy, I had _morning_ sickness which struck me every time of day, my feet were tender as well as my back, and sometimes I wanted to strangle some people. Malik more than anyone else. Anytime I coughed or sighed, my brother was right on me, dragging me to Titania's office.

Not to mention, that's where I was right now. I sat across from Titania as she was asking her routine questions. How often was I sick. What was my pain level. What did I eat today. All of that was interrupted when the door behind me swung open, exposing three guards. Titania and I shot up and watched as the men surrounded me. "Veronica Al Sayf." One man spoke, taking out a scroll and opening it.

"It's Ibn-La'Ahad." I snapped, already angry at their rudeness. _'I've been married for several months. What the hell?'_

"You are hereby arrested." He spoke, looking away from the opened scroll and nodded to the two men. "Under what charges?" I yelled as the two grabbed my wrists and placed them behind my back and tied them with a piece of rope. "What is the meaning of this?" Titania shouted, making her way towards me in confusion and anger. The leader back handed her cheek, forcing her to stumble back. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" I threatened through my teeth, hissing at the arresting guard. "You shut your mouth." His finger, inches away from my nose.

I struggled as the men started dragging me up the stairs, towards Malik's desk. _'Why in the hell is Malik arresting me? What the fuck did I do?'_ All of the bad things I've done in life flashed through my mind, but the only thing I should be arrested for in murder of Templars, but there's no way a Brotherhood member would be arrested for such _crimes._

I was thrown to my knees in front of the desk. Looking down at the tiles, not wanting to face my brother, I noticed a pair of scuffed leather boots. I knew they weren't Malik's because his boots were in perfect shape, not once treading on blood and soot since his promotion to Mentor. I looked up, finding a man with deadly eyes and a shaggy beard.

"Abbas." I hissed, threatening him with my eyes. I looked around and saw no one else, besides the guards who brought me in. "Where's Malik?"

"Mr. Malik Al Sayf has been arrested."

"Arrested? For what?"

"We have evidence pointing to him as a traitor to the Brotherhood."

"T-Traitor? How dare you! Malik is no traitor, Abbas!" He circled me, trying to intimidate me with his power, but it was no use. He was now in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine. He bent over and grasped my chin with his thumb and index finer, examining me as he turned my cheek towards him. "That's no way to talk to your Mentor." He cooed.

"Mentor my ass!" He growled and quickly released my face. His hand contacted my cheek, causing me to land on my side. I coughed up a small amount of blood and hoisted myself back up on my knees. I felt a small trail of blood escape from the corner of my lips and drip down my chin.

"You have been accused of traitory, and hereby sentenced to death. But because of you... _condition,_ you will be sent to a lifetime in the dungeon. Send her off."

As the men dragged me, I shouted and struggled. "You can't imprison me! I'm the Captain! You dare imprison a pregnant woman! You're powerless! I will kill you!"

my cell was dark and moist. The ground was cold and hard as well as the bars which kept me in. I leaned against the bars which separated my cell from my neighbor's - Malik. He was asleep, leaning against the bars and I was able to comfort him in his sleep while stroking his hair.

I looked around, trying to find _anything_ I could use to help me get out of there, but there was nothing. My only chance of escape was someone who knew I was innocent or if I was able to get the keys. For once, I was vulerable and helpless.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!  
BIG shoutout to the followers, favoriters, viewers, and reviewers! :D**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

"Here." Malik passed some of his food through the bars. His eyes were red and he had black circles around his eyes. "No, Malik. You need your strength." I whispered back, looking down at my empty tray. The food we received was complete shit. The meat was like rubber and the mashed potatoes were stale along with any vegetables. But I wasn't just feeding myself, so I had to eat everything, just to make sure I wasn't going to have another miscarriage.

"You're pregnant. You need this more than I do." I took the offering without a word and ate it, not wanting to cause a fight. "Thank you." I mumbled after we finished out foot. I leaned against the stone wall and rubbed my womb, mentally telling my baby that everything is going to be alright. As soon as Altair arrives, Malik and I will be freed and Abbas will be dealt with. Ever since Altair saved the town from Abba's rash movements after Al Mualim died, everyone respected him. He had the Brotherhood's loyalty and support.

My question was what did he tell the Assassin's about our disappearance. Someone would notice Malik was gone right away as well as their Captain, especially since she was pregnant. The Assassins were thrilled to hear that their brother was having a child, unknowing that I was pregnant once before.

The door leading out of the dungeon opened and the sound of heavy boots and feminine screams echoed through the dark cave. "Titania!" Malik shot up and ran towards his cell door in a flash and pressed his face on the metal, hoping to seep through the bars. I stood up, holding my tummy as my waist cramped up. Two men dragged Titania passed our doors and threw her into the cell next to mine. Malik shouted her name once again but it was no use - she couldn't hear him through her muffled cries as she was tossed around like a rag doll.

She laid face down on the stone, her cheeks now covered in dirt. The guards locked her cage and walked away, laughing as they exited the dungeon. All was quiet again expect for her weak cries. Malik whispered to her, calling her name and she didn't respond. "Everything is going to be okay." He cooed.

"Why did they arrest you?" I whispered, walking towards the bars that separated our cells. I squatted down and looked at her face and tried to search for her eyes, but it was no use with her hair covering most of her face. All I could see were her lips trembling as she whispered, "Traitory."

I huffed in anger and stood up. "Oh my god." I shot out, realizing exactly why we were being arrested. "It's a coup d'état!"

"A what?" Malik said, now turning his focus on me as I paced around my cell.

"A trap! He wants to take full control over the Brotherhood. He arrested you and I so he could take your position. Titania would notice and with her wisdom, she could take down Abbas. That's why we're here. And when Altair comes home... He's not going to arrest him. He's going to try to kill him. Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner? He wants revenge. He still believes his father died a hero. But, how did he get so many Assassins to take his side?"

"He could have planted false evidence on us."

"If we get a hearing, we can ask for the evidence."

"We won't get a hearing. Traitory means a death sentence." Malik eyes fell to the ground as he walked over to the one stone wall and leaned against it as he slid down. "Why doesn't he just kill us then?" I ask, walking towards Malik, as close as I can.

"He wants Altair to watch." The room grew silent, even Titania was quiet. My heart was throbbing and my stomach flipped again. The cramps grew worse and it caused me to pant through the pain. "Altair..." I whispered, knowing all to well he was countries away. A single tear fell from my eyelashes and straight down to the ground, not once touching my pale skin. _'No. I have to stay strong. For Malik and Titania. For my baby. Keep it together.'_ Before another tear could escape my eyes, I took a deep breath and the tears vanished.

I could hear Titania's dress shuffling around as she stood up and walked around in her cell. "At least we have each other." She spoke in a depressed tone, but tried to sound cheerful. "We can get through this." She was more reassuring herself, telling herself she needed to be strong. There was nothing worse than going crazy and freaking out in a cell.

"The Apple!" Malik broke out after several hours of silence. The moon above granted us enough like to see each other's faces if we were close enough together. But it was almost impossible for Malik to see his beloved since my cell separated the two. "That's how the he has the Assassin's loyalty!" Malik shot up, back on his feet.

I was leaning against the wall as I sat on the cold stone, rubbing my belly. With my hand to support myself, I stood up and stretched my legs. "Figures." I muttered, once again looking around my cell. Abbas had the Apple, Altair was hundreds of miles away, and Malik, Titania, and I were imprisoned, awaiting for our execution.

"If I could only get my hands on the Apple." I muttered, anxiously wondering about. I was not going to die in a fucking dungeon.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!  
BIG shoutout to the followers, favoriters, viewers, and reviewers! :D**

**Things are getting too spicy for the pepper. ;D**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

It's been a month since our imprison and I was still walking around the perimeter of my cage. Each day my belly grew, and demanded more food. It got to the point where my figure lost it's shape. The baby was sucking up everything in my body since I was unable to nourish him - or her. Malik and Titania did what they could to keep the baby from draining me, but it was no use. The lack of food would starve us soon if we didn't get out of here soon.

Not even the guards showed any sympathy or mercy. It was like they didn't even have a soul. We knew too well that their minds were probably possessed by Abbas, but they were different from when Al Mualim took over their minds. The guards didn't speak of the light, nor did they move around like mindless freaks. They were normal, but they were loyal to Abbas.

It was morning, right after our meal. Last night we came up with a plan that might save us. I would call out for the guards and tell them I needed medical attention, and they would release Titania, who would then authorize a bed and blankets as I screamed in fake pain. We would attack the guards and make our way to Abbas undetected and take him hostage until we find the Apple. I would use the Apple to release the Assassins' minds from their imprisonment and take order while Titania grabbed the keys and released Malik.

It might kill us, but we had no other choice. We couldn't wait for Altair. We needed to strike, and today was the day.

Now was the time for phase one and I started screaming, hunching over while holding my stomach. I tried to copy the pain from when I lost my first child. I screamed and panted, groaning while taking in short breaths. As I screamed, the guards came rushing in with their swords drawn, confused to why their prisoner was crying and screaming. "The baby!" I yelled out between screams, showing them the belly I held.

The guards looked among each other, not knowing what to do. "She needs medical attention!" Titania bursted out, gripping tightly to the bars with a worried expression across her face. Either she was really worried about our plan, or she was one hell of an actress. The guards continued looking dumb founded before Titania yelled at them again, this time in an orderly fashion. "She needs medical attention or the baby is going to die!"

With hesitation, one guard walked over to my cell and opened the cage. Him and another guard came into my cell and stood on either side of me, inspecting me as I screamed once more, this time louder. Another guard released Titania and escorted her to my cell. She inspected me before ordering the guards. "I need access to an empty bed and my medicine. Transport her to the clinic."

"Bu-"

"Now, or the baby dies!" Her voice was stern and full of power. Without hesitation, two guards helped me out of the fortress, leaving Malik behind in his cell. _'Just hang in there.'_ I was placed in a bed in the infirmary and my left wrist was tied to the bed frame, ensuring I didn't escape. Every movement Titania made was being closely watched, which was frustrating her and also made her nervous. She accidentally dropped a green vial, spilling the contents on the ground.

We would have to strike soon before the guards noticed our behavior. "Some privacy please?" She asked a guard, who only shook his head in response and crossed his arms. "You are not be out of our sights." Another guard said in a stern voice. I kept up my whimpering in _pain_ as Titania roamed around the room, grabbing things off the shelves. There was nothing she could use on me since it would interfere with the pregnancy, so she was grabbing things for no reason, but the guards didn't know that.

A bead of sweat rolled down my face as the minutes passed and the guards became more uneasy. They ordered her to hurry up and she could only protest that she didn't know what was wrong. Her nervousness was very visible, which caused an unsettlment in my stomach. We needed the guards to be distracted with something else so we could strike. Our only weapons were our hands and the bottles on the shelves, while they had swords and knives to protect them. With my condition, I wasn't sure how many I could take down, and I wasn't sure how strong Titania was, let alone skilled. Malik must have taught her something, but it was probably only defensive moves.

I could easily steal a guard's knife if they were closer to me and had their backs turned. But they were all at the foot of my bed and at the door, intimidating Titania as she dropped another glass. As she squatted down to clean up the broken shards, a guard shoved her, causing her to cut her hands as she tried to support herself. She let out a scream in pain as she glass cut flesh, releasing a crimson liquid which dripped to the floor.

_'Shit!'_ The plan was falling apart and there was no way to get to Abbas. We would be sent back to our cells and left to starve.

"Stop!" A deep, threatening voice halted everyone as Titania wrapped her hands in a cloth, soaking up her blood. Abbas entered the room with one hand on the hilt of his sword and another holding a red stained bag. The guards moved against the wall, allowing their master some room. "I know about your little plan." He spat out, walking closer to Titania, forcing her to step back to me. He tossed her the bag as she winced as the cloth touched her open wounds. "A present." His smirk was filled with darkness and his eyes amusement as he watched Titania untie the rope that held the bag closed._  
_

One hand slipped into the bag and she cringed as she grabbed the object. Instantly, she screamed as she saw what it was, and dropped it, letting it roll on the ground. It was a decapitated head.

"Holy shit." I said through Titania's frantic screams. I couldn't look away from the head as it faced me, its eyes closed and blood dripping from the neck. It didn't bother me so much that it was a decapitated head since I've grown accustomed to it. But it was the fact that it was Malik's head that caused me so much pain in my chest. Abbas killed Malik.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry I had to kill Malik. He's one of my favorite characters :(**

**Rest In Peace Malik!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!  
BIG shoutout to the followers, favoriters, viewers, and reviewers! :D**

**Altair isn't going to be happy when he gets home.**

**The song is from Jean Valjean's death in Les Miserables.  
The movie was incredibly sad, and the play was even sadder, and the book. OMG.  
Les Miserables from Victor Hugo is extremely good, but it's REALLY depressing.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

I laid in the bed, paralyzed. Even my thoughts were frozen. I could only stare at the head as Abbas and his guards left, locking the door. Titania was in a corner, crying as she held her knees to her chest and buried her face.

_'He's gone.'_ Was all I could think. His head was in the center of the room, laying there was the hours went by. Titania was as quiet as the dead now, her eyes on the corpse as were mine. I was finally able to snap out of my frozen phase and looked over at the woman, who was broken. Her soul was gone along with her mind. She was hollow like an old dead tree.

"Titania..." I spoke out, trying to get her attention, only to have my voice flow through one ear and out the other. "Titania, we need to get out of here." my voice cracked as I spoke. The dehydration was getting to me and I was barely able to keep my eyes open. "Titania..." I shot out, using all of my energy to grab her attention. Her eyes moved to mine, red from crying and the exhaustion.

"We need to get out of here." I whispered, moving my body a little. It felt like heavy weights holding me down as I tried to move. She looked down at the head as she stood from her spot in the corner. She made sure to stay as far away as possible as she walked towards me. Her eyes moved to my wrist, which was still tied to my bed, slowly cutting its way through my flesh.

Without haist, she untied the bonds and moved to the side of the bed. She placed her shoulder under my arm in order to support me up. "Wait." I panted as I sat on the edge of the bed. I was short on breath and already wanting to give up. I placed a hand on hers, mentally telling her I was fine, and I just needed a moment. I avoided the head on the ground and focused on the door.

I knew Titania had more strength than I did, but there was no way we'd make it out of Masyaf undetected. And with the Assassins under his control, who knows how far we'd make it out. The Assassins in the Bureau and Dens could help us since Abbas was unable to control their minds. But who knows what he told the Rafiqs. He could tell them that we are now prisoners and to turn us in as soon as possible.

The Assassins in Rome would help us, no doubt. My Mentor there knew I was nothing but loyal to the Creed, and maybe he would believe me over Abbas. They could protect us and shelter us. But how could we get to Rome? No way I could travel far, and we'd be caught before we even made it to the docks in Acre. Then where was Altair. If he returned home to find Abbas in power, Malik dead, and me and the baby gone, he would go on a rampage. But where else could we go?

_'Adha.' _There was no way Abbas knew she was here and I know she'd shelter us. A few weeks before my arrest, I introduced myself to her as Altair's husband. She didn't seem amused but deep inside, I know I could trust her. We just had to hide until Altair returned. By the time I regain my full strength, my stomach would be too big to fight. It was already too big, but if I needed to protect myself or Titania, I could.

_'I will give my life for this baby.'_ I tightened my grip on Titania's hand, feeling the cloth she used to bandage up her hands. She returned the squeeze before standing beside me, ready to help me up. "Once we get out, we can go to Adha's." I whispered in such a low voice that she could barely hear me. She quietly nodded, snaking her arm around my waist and tucking her elbow under my arm once again.

She hoisted me up to my feet, and held on to me, making sure I wasn't going to lose my balance. Once she knew I was okay, she released me, but kept close. "First thing's first. How are we going to get out?" She whispered, trying hard to avoid the head which was facing us. I grabbed the blanket from the bed and gentle tossed it over its head, covering it from our eyes.

It wasn't Malik. It wasn't my brother. It wasn't even human. My brother had a body. He had one arm. My brother's soul didn't rest within this head. His soul was in his body, angry and full of vengeance, haunting our world and living in purgatory. He could not pass on until his head rested with his body and was properly buried. Until then, he would roam along with us until he could find peace. Not even Kadar could reach him.

I started to sing as I gazed at the lump under the cloth as Titania roamed around, looking for anything that could help us escape:

"Come with me, where chains will never bind you.  
All your grief, at last, at last behind you.  
Lord in Heaven, look down on him in mercy.  
Forgive him for all of his trespasses and lead him to your glory.

"Take my hand, and lead him to salvation.  
Take my love, for love is ever lasting.  
And remember the truth that once was spoken.  
To love another person is to see the face of God."

While I sang, Titania stopped and listened to my singing voice, realizing the song I was singing. Then she started singing:

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Lost in the valley of the night.  
It is the music of a people who are climbing through the night.  
For the wretched of the Earth,  
There is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise."

Then I joined in as we both sang in a soft whisper, the song passed from generation after generation about freedom:

"They will live again in the freedom in the garden of the lord.  
They will walk behind the bloodshed,  
They will put away their sword.  
The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward.

"Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me.  
Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they being when tomorrow comes."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!  
BIG shoutout to the followers, favoriters, viewers, and reviewers! :D**

**1.8K+ Views :D**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

* * *

I wasn't so sure on how we did it, but now Titania and I were on the streets, blending in with the crowds. Assassins were posted on the rooftops and corners, watching like hawks. I doubt they realized that we escaped just yet, but soon they would, and then they do, we better be off the streets. Adha's house was a few blocks away, but it seemed like miles. Anytime an Assassin was facing our direction, I halted Titania and we turned our backs from their view. Many women had long dark hair, so we blended perfectly with the crowds. Even though we were safe - for now, my heart raced.

After several minutes passed - which seemed like the whole day, we finally were in view of Adha's one story, simple home. _'Hopefully she's not in the market.'_ My palms became sweaty as I followed Titania's movements. I held my head low as I weaved through the crowd, my eyes scanning every detail. Before I knew it, we were at her door and Titania softly knocked on it, hoping to not draw attention from the Assassins.

A couple seconds went by and no answer. She knocked again, a little harder and the door creaked open. I had my back towards the door, keeping and eye out for Assassins. So far, so good. I heard Titania speaking in hush tones to the one who opened the door. "You have to help us."

"Come in, come in." I backed up slowly, keeping my eyes out for anyone watching us. Soon, a shadow passed over me and I knew I was inside, safe. The door closed and I turned and faced Titania's back as we were lead to the main room. The woman who greeted us motioned for us to sit, as we took the offering.

Titania and I sat at a table, as the woman took her seat across from us, remembering our faces. She didn't look too pleased to see me, but she kept the negativity hidden. "Thank you so much." Titania was still whispering, still uneasy, and still broken.

"Of course. What brings you here?" She asked, turning her head towards me as if she was asking me, not Titania. "We were wrongfully imprisoned." I answered. "Please you have to help us." Titania added in, leaning over the table anxiously.

"Tell me what the matter is." Adha spoke in a soft tone, knowing that we had to remain quiet. I raised my chin and spoke, trying to keep in my emotions. "A man by the name of Abbas took control of the Brotherhood. We believe he used the Apple to control the minds of the Assassins. Malik, Titania, and I were arrested weeks ago. We had a plan to get to the Apple, but it was compromised. They killed Malik, and we escaped somehow."

Her eyes were full of shock as I spoke. "And Veronica is pregnant and Altair is in Mongolia, so there's nothing we can do." Titania added in again, causing Adha to be nervous. "Pregnant? You poor thing. You're so thin. Here let me get you some food."

To my surprise, she shot out of her chair and made her way to the kitchen, scrambling around and preparing food. "You can stay here as long as you need." Adha added, roaming back and forth from the kitchen and the table we were sitting at. She handed Titania and I apples, and bread, and vegetables as she prepared some meat. We gladly took to the food and started filling our aching bellies. It hurt to eat so much, but we still stuffed our mouths.

Adha came back in the room with glasses and plates, balancing them on her arms. "Let me help you." Titania rose from her seat and grabbed the plates and placed them on the table. Adha placed down the remaining dishes as we all ate in silence.

"This was delicious. Thank you." I bowed, after we finished our lunch time meals. Titania did the same, showing respect to the woman who took us in, knowing she could be arrested for housing _prisoners._ A small smile formed on her face as she grabbed her dishes and walked to the kitchen. Titania and I did the same, but I was stopped by Adha when she returned and she took the plates from my hand. "You need some rest. You can sleep in my room."

"Oh, no. I couldn't. You've already done so much and this is your home."

"Please, I insist. You're pregnant and need a proper bed to rest on."

"I can sleep on the couch. It's no big deal." I protested as she shook her head. She sighed in annoyance to my protests before she spoke again. "We can argue all night or you can take my bed and rest."

I sighed, giving up and bowed, thanking her, before making my way to the room she pointed me to. It was dark and quiet, perfect for sleeping. It was a small room, only having a bed, a drawer with a mirror attached, a small table with some daisies, and a nightstand. I laid myself down and enjoyed the comfort of a mattress under me. I was soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep, safe from the outside world.

I woke up to a presence in my room. In the darkness, I could see a woman roaming around, carrying what appeared to be clothing in her arms. I groaned as I sat myself up, which caused the woman to stop in her tracts, as her eyes moved towards me. "My apologies. Did I wake you?" I relaxed, knowing the voice to be Adha's.

"No, no." I insisted, sitting up completely as my eyes adjusted. There were a couple of dressed laid across the foot of the bed. "These might help." She said, placing down another dress. "My mother gave them to me. They're designed for pregnant women." She said, going back to her chest and looking for another dress. I sat in silence as I watched her, pulling out another one.

"There's a bath at the end of the hall." Another moment of silence as she walked around, grabbing a robe which hung from the wall, placing it over the dresses. "Is this your first pregnancy?" She asked, now sitting along with the dressed, her focus on me. I shook my head as I responded, "No."

"Where's your other child?" She asked, confused to not see a child along with Titania and I. "I had a miscarriage months ago." I hesitated before answering.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry." I waved my hand, mentally telling her it was fine and that it didn't bother me. "You have been through so much at such a young age." She continued, her eyes full of sympathy, which I didn't need.

"This child will make it all worth the pain." I smiled, rubbing my lump, which still grew.

"Is it... Altair's?" She asked in a soft voice, almost depressed knowing her former lover had moved on and married and having a child. I nodded, not making a sound. "How long are you?"

"Four months. Almost five."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you." After another moment of silence, Adha rose from her seat and quietly made her way to the door, only to turn around and speak to me once more. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." A moment later, she disappeared and left me alone in the room with the robe and dresses laid across the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!  
BIG shoutout to the followers, favoriters, viewers, and reviewers! :D**

**SO sorry for not updating yesterday! My senior year is starting next week so I've been busier than ever.  
And sorry I left off on a sort of cliff hanger.  
And sorry for killing Malik (He's one of my favorite characters)**

**2.1K+ Views and things are looking better for our heroes. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

**P.S. This story is coming to an end~  
I've been planning the next story, which is NOT a sequel to 'The Only Life I Have Ever Know'  
It's a whole new beginning, new OCs, new story, and it's probably another Altair/OC pairing  
I still need to work on it, but no worries.**

* * *

Once I was bathed and dressed, I made by way to the main room, the smell of food leaving a delicious aroma. I noticed the two women sitting at the table, giggling and conversing with one another. Titania's eyes met mine, and for once, she looked relaxed. She smiled as she greeted me. "Well good afternoon." She giggled, Adha turning around in her seat, smiling as well. "My, my. You've slept all night and all morning." Adha said, greeting me. "Sit, have some lunch."

"Thank you." I smiled, taking my seat at the table between Titania and Adha. A plate of food was placed in front of me along with a glass of tea. I ate the fish, rice, and drank the tea as the woman talked among themselves. "So what's you're next plan of action?"

"We aren't too sure. All we can do is wait for Altair to return, but who knows when that'll be. If we can reach the Apple, we can reverse it's effects and turn the Assassins against Abbas and regain order. But we don't even know where Abbas is hiding the artifact."

"He probably has it on his person at all times."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but there is no way to get close to him. We thought about going to the fraction in Rome, but in Veronica's condition, we won't make it far. Not without being captured."

"It's too risky. So all the Assassins here are... brainwashed?"

"Yes. Everyone who was with us is not against us. Just coming here was nerve racking. They're posted all over the place. I'm sure by now they've noticed we escaped."

"You cannot leave the house, but I can. I can scope the area and see what's going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. But while I'm gone, you two must remain silent."

"Good idea. You can be our eyes and ears."

"I possibly can get you out of here. If I can get you on a boat, you're guaranteed safety to Rome. I'll stay here so when Altair returns, I can tell him what happened and he can find you two in Rome."

"That's actually a good idea. But how are we going to get out of the gates?"

"A distraction? We can get a horse and send it lose within town."

"It may work. But the gate keepers rarely leave their posts."

"Whores?"

"No, they won't fall for that."

"Wait. What if we crafted some kind of smoke bomb?" I placed my utensils down at the mention of a bomb. "I can craft one." I added myself into the conversation. Adha turned her eyes towards me. "I just need a few ingredients."

"Good, we have a plan. Write a list of what you need and I'll go out this evening and get them. Tomorrow, we will get you out of here."

It was a few hours later and Adha has already taken my list and was roaming about the market. Titania and I stayed absolutely quiet since her departure. I was sitting at the table, going over our plan and making sure there wasn't a flaw. _'Because of me, Malik is dead. I cannot afford to make another mistake.'_

Titania muffled cries interrupted me from my thoughts and I turned around, finding her curled up on the couch as she held a pillow to her face, silencing her cries. _'Poor girl.'_ I lowered my eyes, knowing her pain. I honestly expected her to break down sooner. I knew she held Malik's death in the back of her mind and tried everything to think about him, as I did the same thing. My heart ached as I remembered _its_ face on the floor. Malik was the greatest, most caring man known to man, and like nothing, he was gone.

_'Guide us.'_ I thought to myself, hoping Malik's spirit knew we needed help. There was a silent war going on outside, and if we were captured, I would lose everything. I would lose Titania as I did Malik, I would lose my child, I would lose my life, and I would lose Altair. I quietly stood from my seat and made my way to the couch. Sitting down next to Titania, I removed the pillow from her face and leaned her against me. She buried her face into my shoulder and continued her pain.

I stroked her brown hair in a calming manner, trying to help. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against me. I knew we were going to get discovered; I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. We would be executed and the only thing we could do was accept our fate. I could finally be with my mother and father, Kadar, Malik, and my two children. I could almost feel the warm embrace of my family.

I would watch over my husband and tell him I was in no pain, and I will see him in the afterlife and we would be together once again. I would guide him through the hardest of days. I hummed a small lullaby and I rocked Titania in my arms. _'Maybe death isn't such a bad thing.'_

Suddenly the door busted open and slammed closed quickly, making Titania jump in my arms. I didn't react and kept my eyes closed. _'This is it.'_ I continued humming to the nervous woman in my arms. _'I accept my death.'_

"We need to go." A woman ordered in a loud whisper. I was shocked to not hear heavy boots and metal clanging with the sound of angry men. I looked up, noticing Adha rushing around the room, knocking things over as she grabbed for certain object.

"What's happening?" Titania shot out of my arms, standing now, goosebumps covered her arms.

"They know." Adha continued looking around, grabbing a sword and a couple of short blades. "Take these. We need to hurry." Adha placed a short dagger in my hand and another one in Titania's as she held the sword in her hand.

"Where will we go?" Titania's questions were flying through the air like a storm.

"The back door. Now!" Adha ordered, pointing to a door all the way in the back of the house. There was loud pounding at the door, causing all of us to glance at the door before Adha pushed us to the door. "Open up!" A male voice shouted through the door, pounding his fists again.

Once the door swung open, a large glare of white blocked us from exiting. It was a hooded man, standing tall and stern. A bull could ram him and he wouldn't budge. "Oh shit..." Titania whispered. I could feel her skin shiver as her skin turned pale.

The Assassins have found us.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews!  
BIG shoutout to the followers, favoriters, viewers, and reviewers! :D**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy :)**

**Love, kmidna**

**P.S. This story is coming to an end soon~**

* * *

I stood there, waiting for him to strike. I may have accepted death, but that didn't mean I wouldn't guard Titania, even if I was pregnant.

I looked at the hooded figure, noticing something strange about him. He wasn't threatening, let alone moving. I heard Titania whimper a little as she brought her blade up in defense as Adha brought her sword up, ready to strike.

I noticed his left hand, a silver ring just below the end of his shortened finger. He had a strong jaw line, covered in stubble. His bow like lips were in a straight line. His pointed nose complimented his feature and his eyes: like a queen bee's honey comb.

I quickly dropped my blade and ran towards the man and pressed my body against his, my arms around his torso, bringing him closer to me.. He returned the embrace and buried his nose and lips into my slightly tangled hair, taking in my scent.

"Altair." I whispered, taking in his scent of hot dirt and sand. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my body began to shake, forcing me to clench the robes on his back.

"I'm here." He whispered back. I felt him readjust his head as he looked at the woman over my shoulder. He brought me closer into his chest as he spoke. "Thank you, Adha."

He released me from his embrace and once again, I feared death. I thought moving on would be easy, but having Altair here made me terrified. "What's happened?" He asked, looking among us, then to the door that was knocked down by a pair of leather boots. Without hesitation, Altair pushed me behind him with one arm. He became my wall, my support.

"What's the meaning of this?" Altair growled out, his eyes furrowed in anger and confusion to why the Brotherhood was attacking the innocent woman. Without a word, the one man who kicked down the door drew his sword and lunged at Altair. With a swift movement, he dodged the attack and grabbed the hand that was gripping the sword, and used his other to tear the sword away. Now Altair was armed, he took the hilt of the blade and cracked it against the attacker's temple, causing him to fall unconscious instantly.

Another man stood there, unsheathing his hidden blades. Altair took the first attack, swinging down the sword on the man's shoulder. He grunted as he deflected the Master Assassin's attack and pushed the blade away, causing Altair to take a step back. Before anyone could make a sound, Altair twirled and sliced the man's side, causing him to fall to the ground, bleeding. Altair stood over the man and drove the sword down, piercing the man in the ribs, causing instant death.

Altair turned towards us and waved his hand, motioning us to return into the safety of Adha's house. "Titania, Adha. What ever happens, protect Veronica." He ordered, picking up the broken down door and replacing it back on the frame. He pushed a bookcase against the door, along with chairs, the couch, tables; anything. The door was barricaded before anyone spoke.

"What the hell did you do?" He said in a deathly dark tone that was aimed at me.

"It's Abbas." I responded as Altair walked past me, grabbing more items to barricade the small windows with.

"What do you mean?"

"Abbas imprisoned Malik, Titania, and I for false traitory months ago. He's now the Mentor and I belive he has the Apple. That's why the Assassins are attacking."

"A coup?"

"Yeah, he plans on killing you. He wants the Brotherhood to himself."

After Altair was finished, he walked towards me and placed a quick kiss on my lips before heading out the back door. "No!" I gasped, grabbing his hand in mine, forcing him to stop. He looked back at me, his eyes reassuring, as he brushed my cheek which his fingers. "It's going to be okay, Vero."

"No it's not!" I cried out, my eyebrows showed Altair the concern I had. "He's going to kill you!"

"He can't kill me." He smirked and chuckles a little. His eyes were now full of bloodthirst, like a true Assassin.

"He killed Malik!" I cried out once more, my voice cracking. I left Altair's hand stiffen in mine as I spoke about Malik's end.

"I will claim vengeance on his death. I will put an end to Abbas."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, don't hate.  
But yay! Altair saving the day once more!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so this is the LAST CHAPTER! MEANING THE END!  
I really enjoyed writing this story and glad that some of the readers also enjoyed the series.**

**But as we all know, everything must come to an end; wether good or bad  
**

**THANK YOU to all who have supported this story!  
THANK YOU to all the reviewers and their supportive comments.  
THANK YOU to all the views who've made it possible for me to continue.  
THANK YOU to all the favoriters who've enjoyed this story.  
THANK YOU to all the followers who read each and every chapter.**

**I couldn't have done it without your guys' support! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I don't want to spoil the ending, but you may cry.  
It's not super depressing like the miscarriage chapter, but knowing what I'm going to write makes me cry a little.**

**Anyhoo! I will be starting a BRAND-NEW story!  
I still have a lot of work to put in to make it THE BEST fanfiction I have ever written.**

**I hope you've enjoyed Veronica's journey and again, thank you all for your support.  
Huge SHOUTOUT to those who've stayed with me since the beginning!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Love, Kmidna**

* * *

**November 02, 1187**

I sat behind the large oak desk. I remembered when Al Mualim used to stand here and lecture me about my imperfections. Malik sat here, smiling as he scribbles words across the parchments. And this is where I struck down Abbas. His neck met my blades, causing the crimson blood to stain everything.

The Apple's power over the Assassins released and they had control over their minds once more. Due to my heroism, I was promoted to Mentor once more. I wore the black robes over my white ones, signifying my position. I sat there, thinking long and hard about how I could improve the Assassins. So much damage has been done, and once again, they needed my guidance.

"Sir, it's time." A young maid whispered, hoping to not intrude on my studies. I shot up, knowing exactly what was happening. Vision flew through my head as the young woman escorted me through the halls. I hurried my pace as I heard light screams of pain bounce off the darkened halls.

I bursted through the door, focusing on one thing: the woman in the bed. Nurses and maids filled the room and they were all under Titania's order and she prepared for the delivery. "Good, you're hear, Mentor. Come with me." Another woman pushed me to the bedside as I slid my hand into the screaming woman's.

"Shhh. I'm here." I cooed, rubbing circles on the top of her hand. She squeezed hard, causing my knuckle bones to connect, but I ignored my own pain and focused on her and she panted. Already her face was sweaty and her hair clung to her face as she gasped. "A-Al." She gasped before leaning her head back into the pillow in agony.

I felt guilty, knowing I did this to her and there was nothing I could do to calm her pain. I watched in sympathy as she let out a burst of pain; her screams rang in my ears. I could only hold her hand as the maids prepared themselves.

"He's crowning!" Titania shouted, her hands between Veronica's bend legs. Vero arched her back in pain and discomfort as a nurse tried to hold her down while another wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Push!" Titania ordered the groaning woman. I patted her hand, "You're doing great." I reassured her. She stopped screaming long enough to look at me.

Her eyes were full of exhaustion from hours of contractions since her water broke early in the morning. "Push harder!" Titania ordered, her eyes focused.

"I-I can't!" Vero protested, gasping once more for air. "Yes you can! Come on! Push!"

"Take a deep breath, miss." The nurse told Vero as she held her hips in place to quit her from swarming around. "That's it. Take a deep breath and push. You're doing great. Come on. Your husband it right here."

After a couple of more minutes, Vero relaxed as Titania removed herself from the foot of the bed. Holding the new life in her arms as another nurse cut the cord. It was all to quiet and the nurses stood still, waiting for the cries. But nothing.

"Come on." Titania whispered, rubbing her fingers on the newborn's chest. A bead of sweat rolled down my face in nervousness. _'No. I will not lose another.' _My body grew tight and stiff as I rose myself to my feet. A few seconds later and bam, cries echoed the room. The nurses applaud at Titania's success as one nurse handed the woman a large cloth, the Assassin's symbol embroidered on it.

A maid covered Veronica's body and reassuring her the baby was fine. Titania wrapped the child in the blankets and glanced at me, smiling. "Congratulations, it's a boy." She said softly, offering me the child. Without hesitation, I took the bundle and held it close to my chest, smiling as I gazed over my new son. He had thin dark hair and a short pointed nose like mine. _'My son.'_

I looked over at the woman as I walked towards the side of her bed. She eased herself up slowly, wincing for she was still in pain. I sat down, turning so she could see our creation. "It's a boy." I whispered, handing her the baby. She smiled, exhaustion stretched across her face as she held the baby close to her chest, slightly rocking him.

"He looks just like his father. What should we name him?" Her eyes never leaving the child's as he reached up to his mother slightly. "Darim."

"A beautiful name."

Exhaustion took Veronica is its hold. Soon she was asleep and I stayed for a while, holding my new prized possession. Later that night, I was escorted out so the nurses could clean Veronica and Darim up and I would be able to see them in the morning.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by someone pounding on my heavy door. A woman stood there, pulling me out of the room as she spoke of some kind of emergancy. I was pushed into the room where Veronica was resting, her face was peaceful. A small smile formed on her lips, but her face was pale. Titania stood up from the bed with a crying baby in her arms. Her eyes never met mine; they just searched the floor for answers.

My heart stopped and hit the floor boards as I looked over at the sleeping beauty once more. Her chest wasn't rising or falling, it was still.

"She told me she would gladly give her life for her child's." Titania whispered, walking towards me, cradling the screaming child.

That night, Veronica passed away, smiling in her sleep with her child in her arms. I never saw a corpse so calm and peaceful; it was like she knew it was her time. Veronica Al Sayf may have passed into the afterlife, but her blood lived on.

I held Darmin in my arms and he settled down, knowing I was his creator. "Once you are old enough, Darim, I will tell you the tales of the sacrifices your mother made for you. For me."


End file.
